Speculum Magicus
by MioA-15
Summary: " ¡ELLA TE ESTÁ ENGAÑANDO!" [Sukko/SucyxOC, Yuri.] [Chapter 10 UP!] [Lime] [Re-Edit: Primer capítulo] [Futuro cambio de RATE de T a M]
1. Atsuko Kagari

Reeditado el prólogo. ¡Espero que les guste, pequeños Padawans!  
Esta historia será Sucy x Akko, con la intervención de un personaje nuevo que he inventado para la ocasión. Se insinuará un Akko x Diana y un Sucy x Lotte, pero será muy leve.  
¡Muchas gracias por leerme!  
¡Pueden pasarse y comentar si lo desean!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Nada de la franquicia de Little Witch Academia, me pertenece.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **Atsuko Kagari**

Akko recorría una vez más los pasillos de Luna Nova, buscando aquél lugar donde había encontrado el espejo que logró intercambiarse con Diana. Moría por hacer alguna locura de las suyas. ¡YA! Sin embargo, a pesar de estar caminando como una desgraciada por todos los recovecos del enorme instituto, terminó arrastrando los pies, desanimada.

Quería hacer esa maldad.

Se lo merecían todos y cada uno.

Pensaba seriamente en hacerle una visita a Chariot, estaba segura de que se pondría feliz de tomar una taza de chocolate, mientras hablaban de la vida. Sin embargo, luego recordó que la maestra estaba de viaje, por lo que era probable que fuera y todo estuviese cerrado. Pese a que todo el mundo ahora sabía de quién se trataba Ursula Callistis, su fama precedida por haber sido Shiny Chariot había resurgido. Ahora no había mago o bruja que la admirara y comentara que sus espectáculos, les daban ganas de vivir. La hipócrita gente se acercaba para hablar de sus antiguos recitales, de lo bellos que estos fueron y preguntar con falsa preocupación por qué desapareció si le hacía tan bien a las personas.

A veces, ese tipo de frivolidades realmente molestaban a Akko, porque ella había sido la única que la defendió cuando todo el mundo se burlaba de esta profesora. Sin embargo, también había visto en los ojos de Chariot, esa mirada de _"No te preocupes que sé quiénes me dieron la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba"._ Aún así, la pobre chica seguía dándole vueltas y vueltas a la situación. Era completamente injusto. ¡Ella merecía más que eso! ¡Merecía respeto, buen trato, una buena vida! No todas las profesoras tomaron con buenos ojos que la legendaria Shiny Chariot, también conocida como la peor vergüenza de Luna Nova, fuera una colega institucional. Akko detestaba las tradiciones, Chariot se esforzaba por complacer a toda esa manga de…

Sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose tan triste…

No había forma de convencer a esa dulzura de persona de lo malas que podían ser sus colegas con respecto a ella y las cosas que habían dicho a sus espaldas. Sin ir más lejos, las habladurías alcanzaban el rango de que tenía un amorío con Croix y que por eso, la mujer había aminorado su maldad. También decían que por este motivo, Croix había sido destituida del cargo de profesora.

Las chismes le molestaban muchísimo. Eran una manga de envidiosas con poco talento, pero no había manera de convencer de esto a Chariot, quien trataba de que Akko no se metiera en más problemas. Ya bastante había tenido con la sanción de la directora por presión de los profesores. Estuvo tres meses limpiando las escobas de Luna Nova, además de otros trastes. Estas tareas también recayeron en sus amigas, por lo cual, Akko sintió aún más culpa, de ser posible. Pero ellas no se quejaban.

No había indicios de enojo en la sonrisa de Lotte, ni aún en las ojeras de puro cansancio de Sucy. Al contrario, sus mejores amigas iluminaban los rostros al verla entrar, infundiendo el valor que Akko creía no merecer. Siempre tenían una forma de sacarle una risotada, cuando la culpa la corroía. Diana, Amanda y su grupo habían sido sancionadas con labores menores.

Después de todo, quienes tenían un trato casi diferencial eran ella, Sucy y Lotte.

Por fin podía pensar en este tema ahora que estaba sola, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro libremente. Estaba frustrada. De hecho, había ayudado con tanto esfuerzo a construir un mundo feliz, pero al final, parecía que nada de esto era suficiente. Al contrario, había intensificado las murmuraciones, que también se centraban en que había corrompido la pureza e inteligencia intocable de Diana para volverla una trasgresora. Asimismo, con pavor, recordó que se rumoreaba que ella y Diana era amantes.

Jamás se había fijado en la británica de esa manera, pero la gente hablaba y no dejaba de parlotear. Diana le había dicho que no le diera mucha importancia, pero podía notar esa mirada tiesa, como cuando algo se le escapa de las manos y le molesta.

En tema de los castigos, ahora tenía el día libre, pero mañana a las cinco de la madrugada debía levantarse para dejar limpios los salones del ala este, con ayuda de Sucy.

La política de Luna Nova era muy estricta, muy elitista y burguesa.

Akko detestaba con todo su corazón, estas tres cosas.

Se juró que, de terminar en un puesto como profesora, trataría de revocar todas estas ridículas leyes que hacían de su estadía, la de sus amigas y varios alumnos, un verdadero infierno.

Estaba volviendo a la habitación, que ahora sólo compartía con Sucy, puesto que Lotte se había ido a pasar las vacaciones con sus padres. Su madre había enfermado y necesitaba a alguien que atendiera el negocio. Akko tuvo la oportunidad y realmente se planteó ir a casa, en Japón, pero al ver que su mejor amiga quedaba sola en el instituto con toda esa carga recayendo en los hombros, le dio cosa. Tenía incluso la oportunidad de reanudar su castigo una vez vuelta a Luna nova. Pero, Sucy… No le gustaba dejarla sola, en especial porque, a pesar de que la chica solía portarse fríamente, sabía leer esa mirada descontenta y vacía. Dolida.

Luego de haber estado en su mente, muchas cosas comenzaron a encajar, como piezas de un tetris imaginario.

Sucy no era mala persona.

Sucy jugaba con ella porque era su extravagante manera de decir cuánto la quería.

Sucy siempre le sonreía, era Akko la única que podía sacarla de ese estado monótono.

Sucy atesoraba cada momento juntas, como los más hermosos del universo. De su mundo.

Sucy tenía una personalidad retorcida, pero dentro de ella, habitaba un ser sensible y bonito.

Suspiró.

No, no le gustaba la idea de esa mirada tan apagada como cuando Lotte se despidió, con un abrazo, de las dos. No dijo más nada, tan sólo luego de decirle adiós, se encerró en la habitación a seguir probando pociones venenosas. Quizás era una de sus formas de bloquear el sentimiento de soledad o de tristeza. A veces, a pesar de que ahora tenían una mejor comunicación, le costaba comprenderla; porque Sucy solía reprimirse demasiado.

Recorrió los vacíos pasillos de Luna Nova, ahora que el instituto se hallaba semi desierto, la verdad, podía llegar a ser un poco tétrico. Quizás la gran tormenta que se desató tenía una influencia increíble en su percepción casi fantasmagórica de la realidad. Akko observó algunos bustos de este lado del ala del instituto, inmortalizando en mármol viejas brujas y hechiceras de gran honor y respeto. Pese a que ella quería ser famosa en el mundo de los magos, la verdad es que estaba arrepintiéndose de querer marcar un hito en Luna Nova. Esas estatuas siempre le habían generado un poco de... "respeto". Pensó realmente ir a la habitación de Diana para conversar sobre algunas cosas, pero por la mañana también la británica había desaparecido a su hogar, ese añejo y acartonado castillo. Hasta la más rebelde de sus amigas, Amanda, se había ido a casa, en Estados Unidos. La limusina que fue a buscarla, realmente la puso de malhumor, puesto que ella tenía ganas de volver volando en su escoba. Constanze y Jasminka tampoco se hallaban. A decir verdad, a no ser de un par de estudiantes, quizás dos o tres, Sucy y ella, y con un par de profesores que no tenían familiares cercanos a los cuales molestar en el período de vacaciones, residían allí.

Pensando en estas cosas aún, Akko estaba a punto de transitar el último trecho, cuando algo le llamó la atención. Dio unos pasos precipitados hacia atrás, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca ridículamente abierta como una idiota.

Era el destello de un espejo.

Se aventó a la habitación que parecía estar mal cerrada y luego contempló el mágico artefacto, esperanzada de encontrar su reflejo burlón. Hizo un par de muecas y miró una y otra vez las inscripciones talladas minuciosamente en el oro del marco. No cabían dudas de que se trataba del mismo aparato que había logrado burlar su apariencia con la de Diana. Aún cuando la rubia británica pudo haberse mosqueado horriblemente con las cosas que hizo Akko en su nombre, esta le confesó más que hasta le fue divertido ser suplantada de esa manera tan alocada. Había descubierto un lado divertido en la señorita noble que tanta tirria le había causado los primeros días de clase, con su soberbia a niveles agigantados. Pero luego, cuando pudieron hacerse a un lado estas diferencias, se encontró con una persona totalmente encantadora y de sentimientos honestos. Diana era muy parecida a Sucy en algunos aspectos, sólo que ella era ahora más dada que la amante de los hongos.

Nuevamente perdida en sus pensamientos, Akko no cesó de hacer esas caras burlonas que parecían sacadas de caricaturas. Sin embargo, ese espejo parecía estar averiado. Había una gran resquebradura en uno de los costados. La magia emanaba de manera amenazadora. Notó que la sala estaba llena de objetos destrozados y en desuso. Olvidados a la intemperie, destinados a morir lentamente por el puro descuido. Quizás era por eso que la puerta estaba entornada, casi queriendo pasar desapercibida de las miles y miles de salas que el enorme castillo poseía.

-Esto no sirve para nada.

Frustrada, hizo un par de gestos irónicos, esperando la copia, pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que lo que consiguió fue hallarse frente a un personaje completamente diferente, a una chica igual a ella, pero con una mirada más… ¿Perturbadora? Parecía más adulta, muy conocedora de cosas que Akko siquiera podía imaginar. También su sonrisa, se le antojaba siniestra, retorcida, frívola. Una sonrisa que Akko jamás podría hacer, porque no tenía dobles intenciones con las personas que la rodeaban. Este reflejo no era como los demás, no era igual que el espejo burlón con el reemplazó a Diana. Poseía resentimiento. Dolor. Era como su total antítesis.

El reflejo saludó con la mano, esbozando una bonita sonrisa, pero que aún no lograba convencer a ese sentido arácnido que Akko poseía cuando las cosas estaban yendo por un camino equivocado.

Akko no era tan boba, sabía que ese reflejo podía llegar a ser traicionero, mas se aventuró.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Soy tú, pero en una versión mejor.

¿Quién osaba en presentarse de esa manera?

-¿Có…? –Se aclaró la garganta. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Atsuko Kagari, pero puedes llamarme Akko. –El reflejo sonrió amablemente, reproduciendo con exactitud la calidez de su sonrisa.

-Yo soy Akko

-Y yo también.

Akko puso las manos en las caderas, se acercó al espejo y lo miró con altanería, mezclada de enojo.

-Yo no tengo esa sonrisa tan horrible. –Espetó.

-Claro que sí, sólo que no la quieres usar. –Atsuko guiñó el ojo, con simpatía.

-Claro que no. Yo no parezco querer hacer daño al mundo.

-Eso es porque tienes buenos sentimientos. Yo también los tengo.

-No parece ser así. –Susurró desconfiando y se acercó un poco más.

-Podría llegar a sorprenderte. –El reflejo alzó los brazos como si quisiera abrazarla.

-Mejor me voy. –Se dio la media vuelta, con la férrea voluntad de olvidar este horrendo percance que tanta confusión le había traído.

-¡NO TE IRÁS! –Akko fue sorprendida cuando algo paralizó sus piernas.-Repite conmigo…

-Déjame ir.

Intentó echarse hacia atrás, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

-¡Vamos, quiero que me ayudes! ¿No es que quieres ser como Shiny Chariot?

¿Cómo osaba usar el nombre de la persona que más quería de esa forma tan desalmada? Akko apretó los dientes, indignada, mientras su cerebro mandaba órdenes inútiles a las piernas para que se movieran.

-Me niego. Déjame ir.

-¿De verdad? –La voz parecía juguetona. –No tengo ganas.

Akko sintió un escalofrío que recorría lentamente su espalda y trató de hacerse un paso hacia atrás, sin ningún éxito. Tan sólo la desesperación de haberse congelado en el lugar, por arte de magia. Un encantamiento desconocido pero poderoso, que contenía una intención suficientemente oscura como para querer salir despavorida de ese lugar.

Miró a los costados, intentando entender en qué tipo de lío se había metido. Con horror observó que la puerta se cerró de golpe, haciendo un desagradable estruendo. Las luces parpadearon, afuera arreciaba. Ahora suelta, Akko dio unos pasos hacia atrás, antes de mirar otra vez a su reflejo.

-No me asustas…

-¿En serio? –La chica se cruzó de brazos, burlonamente. Luego acomodó su cabello y volvió a perforarla con esa mirada extraña, desarrollada y casi sabelotodo. Se rió y Akko tragó en seco. –Estoy segura de que te divertirás mucho. Hazme caso, nunca me equivoco.

-N…

-¡Atharrachadh!

Cuando Akko quiso darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, comprobó con horror que se encontraba dentro del espejo que antes se veía reflejada. Golpeó la superficie, con desesperación, mientras ese nuevo ente ocupaba su cuerpo. Akko observó cómo la chica abría los ojos y sonreía de lado, casi con maldad. No. No era maldad. Era algo peor.

Directamente, tenía la sospecha de que se comería al mundo. Literalmente este nuevo espíritu iría a hacer todos los desastres que Akko con todas sus ganas, estaba intentando recomponer hasta que se le cruzó la estúpida idea de vengarse de los profesores que tanto daño le hicieron a Chariot ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan impulsiva e idiota?

-¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Me expulsarán! –Aporreó el vidrio con tanta fuerza que creyó que lo quebraría en pedazos, pero éste se mantuvo intacto, a pesar de las pequeñas fisuras que se repararon, mientras su cuerpo reía con una carcajada tan frívola que Akko pensó realmente lo peor.

-Tranquila. –Acarició el espejo y sonrió con sorna. –La pasarás muy bien aquí. No necesitarás comer ni beber, no necesitarás dormir. Te acostumbrarás a esta vida. Al menos, en el tiempo que necesite hacer lo que quiero.

-¿Qué harás?

Atsuko sonrió cínicamente.

-Espero sorprenderte.

 **FIN DEL PRÓLOGO**


	2. Dela

**Primer capítulo de esta historia. ¡Espero de verdad que sea de su agrado!**

 **Servirá como una pequeña introducción de la verdadera personalidad de este espíritu y espero darles una sorpresa. ¡Gracias, mil gracias por las suscripciones, favoritos y reviews! De verdad, me llevé una maravillosa sorpresa al verlos. Suelo agradecer por privado a quienes me dan un comentario, siempre y cuando no sean usuarios no registrados.**

 **Por eso, Oscar: Prometo en estas vacaciones hacer un fanfic enteramente Chakko. ¡Tan sólo espera un poquito que ando con varios exámenes (De hecho, debería estar estudiando ahora mismo xD)**

 **Ruego que me sigan comentando qué les ha parecido la historia, porque ayudan de verdad a que mejore.**

 **No los molesto más, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: No, no me pertenece la franquicia. Pondría más Sukko, si fuera así.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO UNO**

 **DELA***

Atsuko caminó por los pasillos. Aún movía sus brazos, intentando acostumbrarse a ese cuerpo que ahora ocupaba con total impunidad. Su cuello crujió un par de veces mientras movía la cabeza de aquí para allá y sentía pequeños pinchazos. Se quejó en voz baja, pero luego sonrió.

Sentía dolor.

Mejor dicho.

 _Sentía._

Hacía tanto que no estaba en un cuerpo que había olvidado este tipo de sensaciones. Volvió a repetir los movimientos, mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la luz de los rayos tormentosos, iluminando el hermoso hall. Acarició curiosamente las paredes de piedra y los grabados de los bustos de viejas brujas. Estaba muy segura de que la vieja persona que estaba aquí, obviamente debía tenerle miedo.

Pero era una idiota, la verdad.

Nadie se metería en una habitación que estaba vetada debido a que había objetos encantados de alto voltaje que podrían llegar a traerle problemas a aquél o aquella que interactuara.

Una sonrisa cínica se le cruzó por el rostro.

Fue tan fácil encantar a esa boba.

No había tenido el interés de atraerla, la verdad es que esperaba a que la famosa Cavendish alguna vez asomara esa pedante nariz. Le enseñaría un par de lecciones, antes de soltar su cuerpo; mas el destino quiso que fuera Atsuko Kagari, la chica más torpe de Luna Nova.

No le caía mal esa niña, le molestaba en sobremanera que las estudiantes hablaran tantas pestes de ella por no saber volar. Recordaba que cuando fue humana en algún momento, también le costaba muchísimo hacer hechizos, era algo vaga para sus estudios y no tenía un conjunto de amigas que pudieran salvarle las papas del horno cuando estas quemaban y amenazaban con chamuscarse. De hecho, _ella_ , al ser de una familia de magos un poco desprestigiada por la pobreza, vivía en una pequeña habitación; para aclarar, la que usaban las esclavas de servicio. Pagaba su estadía, limpiando la escuela de noche, por lo cual, era usual que se negara estudiar luego de los tediosos y exhaustivos quehaceres. Ahora las normas se habían vuelto más tranquilas y sólo limpiaban aquellos que se portaban mal, como Akko. Después de todo, en esa época Luna Nova destinaba habitaciones así a quienes les costaba pagar la cuota de la academia que era bastante elevada. Luna Nova era una escuela de prestigio para unos pocos. Esto de aceptar niños que provinieran de padres humanos, era algo que demostraba la _decadencia_ en la que se encontraba la institución. Al menos, ese es el pensamiento de las mejores familias de brujos y magos.

No hace falta mencionar que no cualquiera pisaba la vieja morada donde estudiaron las nueve brujas más famosas de la historia.

Más tarde, aprendería que eso es exclusión, ocultamiento del pobre y marginación. Que ella debió haber peleado por sus derechos como estudiante, porque había sido aceptada para estudiar en esa institución como una alumna más. Por lo tanto, debía y merecía ser poseedora de igual trato que las otras chicas.

Sin embargo, de nada sirve llorar sobre el vaso derramado.

Ahora todo es cuestión de que las Hadas hagan ese trabajo que le costaba sus calificaciones, por un salario bastante mínimo. Había casualmente oído la revuelta proletaria que se había efectuado el cuatrimestre anterior y que Akko había estado a favor de estas. Las Hadas hasta llegaron a nombrarla presidenta de su sindicato.

Atsuko siguió caminando, un poco más cómoda con este cuerpo que parecía ser bastante torpe e incierto. Tropezó un par de veces, pero era por su malísima coordinación. Pese a esto, la emoción le hizo sonreír un par de veces cuando casi se iba de bruces al suelo.

Y entonces, la alegría inmensa la embargó.

Saltó en su lugar, dio volteretas, gritó sin pensar en nada, cerró los ojos y lanzó los brazos al aire. Sus ojos se habían llenado de una felicidad inimaginable que era incontrolable, el corazón latía como queriendo salir de su pequeño pecho. Utilizó las piernas para correr por los pasillos, una y otra vez hasta quedar exhausta, contra una pared que sirviera de soporte. La sonrisa era imborrable, sus ojos llenos de una agitación desconocida, eran irreconocibles. Abrazó el cuerpo, amándolo. Lo acarició y se quedó disfrutando de la esencia de Akko, mientras intentaba no hacer _tan_ explícita su felicidad.

-Muchas gracias, Akko. Prometo no hacer tantos líos. De verdad lo prometo.

Luego de unos minutos, más calmada, volvió a la marcha.

Se preguntó qué profesoras seguían trabajando en la escuela. Algo le decía que la vieja bruja de Finnelan aún estaba ahí, con su moral intachable y su dureza típica de escuela tradicional. No obstante, recordaba muy bien que esa profesora fue la única que, al enterarse dónde era obligada a vivir durante su estadía estudiantil, se sobrepuso a los antiguos directivos, pidiendo una reubicación decente. Y lo logró. ¡Esa mujer estricta, enojada, era un demonio!

Como Finnelan era una estudiante modelo, hija de padres millonarios y prestigiosos en el mundo de magos y de brujas; no pudieron efectuar una contra demanda a la que hizo esa joven que aún no se había recibido. La adolescente, de verdad tenía un carácter temerario y casi estuvieron a punto de expulsarla. No obstante, la _princesita_ Holtbrooke también saltó en su defensa. Terminaron detrás de un tribunal; el alumnado de Luna Nova (Que eran unos pocos, pero de familias adineradas y mucha influencia política.) contra los directivos. Hicieron campaña de desprestigio y estuvo a punto de cerrar la institución. Ambas estudiantes, incitaron a otros alumnos que tenían una conciencia de clase intacta, a amenazar con tomar la escuela, si era necesario. No hizo falta.

Atsuko observó el pasillo una vez más y sonrió.

No estaría mal volverla a cruzar ¿Verdad? Quizás hasta le hiciera una visita a su morada, cuando tuviera tiempo. Estaba segura de que daba clases extras a Akko, porque algún lío se había mandado esa chica idiota.

- _I think I know why the dog howls at the moon –_ Canturreó, mientras se dirigía a su habitación, donde a ciencia cierta, se encontraría junto a las amigas de Akko.

Estaba segura que la chica seria era Sucy y que la dulce, se trataba de Lotte. Había escuchado un par de veces esos nombres, en especial, de las insufribles amigas de Cavendish. Obviamente, parloteaban incansablemente pestes de ellas; por lo cual, el círculo terminaba de cerrarse de manera asquerosa.

Entrecerró los ojos.

Bueno, ella odiaba a las amigas de Diana. No entendía como una chica inteligente y tan hermosa como lo era Diana Cavendish, podía soportarlas. Sin embargo, algo debió pasar para que Hannah y Bárbara de repente, se portaran mejor con Akko y las demás chicas; lo cual le llamaba muchísimo la atención. Quizás estaba relacionado con ese misil lanzado por una fuerza oscura, hacia el Otro País.

Estar tantos años atrapada en un espejo como un espíritu amorfo, era la mar de aburrido, así que muchas veces, se quedaba oyendo curiosamente lo que hablaban en los pasillos. Su habitación generalmente estaba cerrada bajo tres mágicas llaves, por lo cual casi nadie se atrevía a pasar, pero las paredes son finas y las voces no dejan de escucharse por más que uno quisiera. Aún así, los profesores casi nunca se pasaban por ahí, por lo cual la estadía se volvía más y más aburrida. Con tanto tiempo encerrada, llegaba un punto que era totalmente desquiciante.

Pero ahora era libre.

¡Era libre!

¡ERA CONDENADAMENTE LIBRE!

Dio un par de vueltas más, gritando y carcajeando a pleno pulmón, hasta que su cuerpo se mareó y frenó, intentando recuperar el aire. Luego volvió a sonreír y llegó a la habitación de Akko. No era difícil encontrarla: Había un cartel bonito tallado en madera que rezaba:

" **Lotte, Akko y Sucy"**

Cada una con aquello que tanto las identificaba y hacía únicas en el instituto que tenía a homogeneizar a sus estudiantes:

Lotte con libros.

Akko con el sombrero de Shiny Chariot.

Sucy con hongos.

Sí, había oído sobre Shiny Chariot y hasta llegó en algún momento interactuar con esa chica cuando ésta era una pequeña niña de dieciséis años. Chariot se había ofrecido para que ocupara su lugar, con la intención de hacerla feliz, pero luego fue _ella misma_ la que se negó. No quería que Chariot se metiera en más problemas que los que, usualmente, estaba envuelta y que Croix tuviera que salvarle el cuello de ser expulsada, de nueva cuenta.

 _Ella_ no confiaba en Croix Meridies como Chariot lo hacía.

Algo negativo se traía esa chica y luego casi mujer, antes de graduarse.

Cuando la volvió a ver merodeando los pasillos, si hubiera sido humana, seguramente sentiría que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizarían. Akko parecía tener total ceguera y admiración por esa mujer tan extraña y de oscuras intenciones. Porque _ella_ era capaz de notar la maldad humana y en especial de alguien corrompido por la envidia. Akko corría peligro y una vez más, Úrsula volvía a rescatarla.

O mejor dicho, Chariot Du Nord.

Fue un gran tumulto entre los fantasmas de que la profesora Úrsula, se tratara, en realidad, de Chariot. Las apuestas habían corrido desesperadas, y esta vez, la que había ganado por montón, era _ella_. Obviamente, el premio mayor era poseer primero el cuerpo de aquél humano que se acercara a su salón hasta que terminara de hacer los deberes que dejó pendientes debido a su repentina muerte…

Sacudió su cabeza.

No.

" _Deja de pensar estupideces, abre la puerta"_ , se dijo

Una vez que lo hizo, se encontró conque la habitación estaba apagada y la ventana, herméticamente cerrada. Encendió las luces y no había nadie. Seguramente, al ser temporada de vacaciones, Lotte no estaba, porque el lado excéntrico de la habitación, obviamente era de Sucy y estaba repleto con sus cosas. El de los libros, era de Lotte y la litera de abajo, de Akko, por el obvio póster de Chariot en sus conciertos.

Sonrió de costado y preparó su cuerpo para lanzarse boca abajo contra la cama. Enterró su cara en la almohada, el aroma al perfume de la chica, inundó sus fosas nasales. Con los ojos cerrados, sonrió, derritiendo su cuerpo en el colchón, mientras suspiraba relajadamente. Estaba tan feliz, que no cabían palabras para expresarlo. El almohadón de plumas se sentía de mil maravillas. Ya no recordaba lo que era descansar así.

En algún momento, su cuerpo terminó de relajarse y cayó en un sueño profundo.

Se despertó de golpe, porque alguien apagó la luz.

Abrió los ojos y se puso boca arriba, sorprendida, con las mejillas enrojeciendo. Se limpió la boca, un poco acomplejada. Esperaba no haber babeado demasiado.

-Disculpa. Estabas dormida y la luz suele molestarte.

Era Sucy.

Ahora que la veía de cerca, todo ese aire misterioso, realmente le sentaba bonito. Era una chica pálida, con una mirada bastante apagada. Tenía largas pestañas y el ojo derecho estaba cubierto con su pesada melena. Sin embargo, sus facciones eran delicadas, de mejillas casi rellenas y labios finos pero con una curvatura agradable. Sus dientes parecían un poco puntiagudos, al menos los caninos. Tenía ojeras, quizás de cansancio. Su cuerpo era alto, pero no esbelto. Tenía unas caderas bastante interesantes, unos senos pequeños pero notorios. Era bastante larguirucha. Atsuko notó que la chica curvaba un poco su espalda, había un aire de constante aburrimiento, pero un fantasma de tantos años como ella, sabía que era pura fachada. Sucy realmente parecía ser una persona buena que tenía consideraciones por Akko.

-No te preocupes. –Trató de decir Atsuko, pero luego recordó, que no había sonado lo suficientemente "Akko". –Y… Ya sabes, suelo dormir como un muerto. –fingió una risa estúpida.

Por sorpresa, Sucy sonrió y se sentó en la cama. Su corazón se exaltó. Tenía la sospecha de que si esa chica la miraba más profundo, se daría cuenta que era una farsante y una invasora de cuerpos.

Ni hablar de esto, cuando Sucy trepó por su cuerpo y básicamente quedó a dos palmos de distancias. Sus labios casi chocaban. La respiración de Sucy acariciaba su rostro, provocándole diferentes reacciones que no eran para nada desagradables. Su cuerpo se revolucionó en un segundo. Sintió que cada parte cosquilleaba y que quería… No sabía qué demonios exactamente deseaba, pero de verdad, moría por ello. Sucy tenía los labios entreabiertos, lo pudo ver apenas. Parecía estar pensando en algo y lo más perturbador es que su boca casi estaba acariciando la suya, sin la intención de besarla. Se sentía sedienta, su garganta parecía haber estado una semana sin comer ni beber en el Sahara. Los labios de Sucy, a esa distancia, eran perturbadoramente sensuales. No estaba ruborizada, parecía que este comportamiento entre ambas, era algo completamente normal. Sentía los pechos de la excéntrica chica sobre los suyos, acariciándolos de una forma extraña. Era como casi una pose sugerentemente erótica. Su corazón seguía bailoteando, la sangre en las venas correteaba alegre. Cerró los ojos, suspirando. El aroma de Sucy era muy agradable, era como de pino mezclado con algún fruto del bosque. Y entonces, escuchó que carraspeaba. Atsuko se forzó a abrir los ojos.

Sintió que Sucy se incorporó un poquito, al menos para que sus narices chocaran y nada más. Atsuko hizo un atrevimiento casi sobrehumano para despegar la mirada de esa boca tentadora hacia el objeto que la otra chica levantaba en alto.

-Traje esto. –Le mostró una canasta, agitándola con gracia. –Son hongos nuevos, ¿Quieres verlos?

Atsuko apenas pudo asentir, mientras el rostro se ponía de mil colores. Un calor diferente inundó sus mejillas, sabía que estaba abochornada por haber parecido una _idiota enamorada_. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-...

¿Qué clase de relación tenían Sucy y Akko?

Sucy se incorporó, con una sonrisa satisfecha y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Bien. No había descubierto que detrás de esa mirada parda, se encontraba la de ella. Probablemente Sucy no tuviera el don de ver los cuerpos invadidos. Quizás la relación entre ella y Akko era de más que amigas; algo común entre las alumnas de Luna Nova. Muchas chicas se escondían en su sala para dar rienda suelta a sus hormonas alborotadas.

-Qué raro… -Dijo la misteriosa chica. –…Por un momento creí ver alguien más en tus ojos… –Se incorporó y fue a la mesa que compartían, para desplegar todo el equipo de pociones en un costado de ésta.

Atsuko sintió como si un baldazo de agua helada hubiese caído sobre sus hombros. Tenía los músculos agarrotados y sentía vergüenza, demasiada vergüenza. Había creído que estaba por besarla. Era una ridícula. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Lamió sus labios, mordiendo el inferior, en el momento que la otra bruja le daba la espalda. Peor que eso, casi la había descubierto. Eso había estado cerca.

¿Dónde estaban sus prioridades?

-…

-Traje la cena. ¿Quieres comer?

Sus ojos se agrandaron, de pura emoción.

El estómago rugió como un león.

-¡Sí! –Saltó de la cama, volando hasta la mesa, mientras buscaba entre las cosas unos vasos y platos. Luego abrió las cortinas, para observar el hermoso y ahora tormentoso paisaje de Luna Nova; mientras Sucy buscaba los alimentos.

Pasada esta prueba de fuego, sintió la vía libre para poner en marcha, su plan maestro antes de ser descubierta.

Sin embargo, mientras masticaba deleitada por los sabores de la carne asada y las papas saladas con arvejas y huevo frito, y escuchaba a Sucy hablar animadamente sobre las propiedades de un hongo que había encargado de Malasia; no dejaba de pensar y reflexionar que a esa avispada bruja no sería fácil convencerla de que era la real Akko Kagari.

* * *

 ***Dela: Significa en Zulú varias cosas, que toman forma en el contexto de la oración. Sin embargo, lo tomo como una exaltación, felicidad suprema.**

 **Pertenece a la canción "Dela (I think I know why the dog howls at the moon)" de Jonny Clegg & Savuka**


	3. Sugar Rush

**¡Nuevo capítulo!**

 **No he tenido tiempo de contestar los reviews porque estuve escribiendo como loca y este feriado largo estuvo lleno de cosas en el medio que siquiera me dieron tiempo a estudiar.**

 **¡Me hace tan pero tan feliz que les gustara! En la semana estaré contestando uno a uno y queridos padawans, les recuerdo que los songfics puros están prohibidos en la página, debido a los derechos de autor. Por ese motivo, intentaré hacer alguno que otro, pero más que nada, que siga la línea principal de alguna historia.**

 **No me extiendo más.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Lo mismo de siempre, tengo sueño además.**

* * *

 **SUGAR RUSH**

Hay cosas que los fantasmas no tienen permitido hacer y es soñar. Porque si lo hacen, pueden recordar su vida en el pasado y quedarse atrapados en ellos para siempre; sólo por un sentimiento de nostalgia. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Akko estaba muy cansado y los ojos se cerraron, dejando que el fantasma saliera rápidamente de su cuerpo. _Ella_ contempló desde su distancia a la joven humana, antes de sonreír. Acarició los mechones de cabellos y luego se marchó rápidamente de la habitación. Pero, un poco arrepentida, volvió y se quedó contemplando a Sucy. Esa joven seguía descansando como un muerto, antes de abrir los ojos de golpe y mirar hacia Akko. La joven bruja sonrió y luego, se acomodó mejor, para darle la espalda. Los cerró y volvió a dormir, apaciblemente, suspirando.

Su cuerpo amorfo se movió por la habitación hasta atravesar las paredes e ir rápidamente hasta su antigua morada. Trató de materializarse, aunque eso le era un poco fatigoso y siempre terminaba agotándola. Le costó un par de intentos, pero finalmente lo logró, adaptando la figura de Atsuko.

Su versión como humana ya casi lo había olvidado, no recordaba siquiera qué facciones tenían su rostro. Sólo tenía reminiscencias de su cabello rubio y ondeado, muy parecido al de Diana, pero más oscuro. También recordaba que poseía unos bellos ojos aguamarina. Era bastante guapa, pero no poseía un aire tan perfecto porque no tuvo la misma buena alimentación que las otras estudiantes. Por lo demás, era una niña pulcra, siempre de buena presentación personal. Sus ropas, aunque pocas y viejas, siempre estaban en buen estado puesto que se encargaba de arreglarla cuando tenían algún agujero.

Una vez corpórea como Atsuko Kagari, sonrió y habló despacio.

-Akko.

La joven bruja se apareció, cruzada de brazos y totalmente enfurruñada.

-¿Qué quieres?

 _Ella_ se sentó en la silla y se cruzó de piernas.

-Necesito que charlemos de algo.

-No tengo ganas. ¿Por qué no me devuel…?

-¿Cómo la has pasado?

-¡Quiero volver! –Akko golpeó el vidrio de la ventana, frustrada. Las lágrimas se agolparon en su rostro. –El tiempo no pasa aquí, no puedo hacer nada. ¡No soporto estar encerrada! ¿Cómo has hecho para estar tantas décadas? ¿Quién te ha metido aquí?

-Ya… -La mirada de Atsuko se opacó, con esa bella sonrisa evanescente acompañando la acción difícil de ocultar. –Ya no recuero nada… -Miró a otro lado, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo que no recuerdas la manera en que has muerto?

-No lo hago. Pregunta a los diferentes fantasmas que hay aquí. De seguro sabrán responderte. –Atsuko sonrió, un poco ida.

Por primera vez en todo este tiempo, Akko notó que la joven tenía una mirada completamente vacía, pero los ojos se habían enrojecido, como si aguantara las lágrimas. Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Realmente era un fantasma malo? ¿Los fantasmas podían llorar sus penas?

-¿Qué quieres hablar? –Preguntó bruscamente.

Atsuko la miró de lleno a los ojos, su semblante había cambiado del todo. Ahora parecía seria, madura, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué son Sucy y tú?

-¿Eh? –Akko estaba sorprendida, anonadada. La miró como idiota por un largo rato, antes de romper en risas. -¿Cómo que qué somos? ¿Ha hecho experimentos contigo? Te lo mereces por…

-No, no ha hecho nada conmigo.

Las risas terminaron.

-¿No me devolverás?

Atsuko sonrió con malicia.

-Claro que no. Hasta que termine con mis pendientes.

-¿Cuáles son?

-No te los diré- Atsuko se incorporó, dejando perpleja a la chica encerrada en el espejo. –Por cierto, todo muy lindo, pero hay algo que es cierto entre los fantasmas. Nosotros podemos poseer los cuerpos, pero si este responde, es porque tiene vida propia. –Le dio la espalda.

-A…A… ¿A qué te refieres?

El fantasma levantó una ceja, divertida y se cruzó de brazos.

-Que para ser sólo tu amiga, tu corazón suele latir muy fuerte cuando se te acerca.

Dejando a Akko con las palabras en la boca, abochornada y frustrada, Atsuko le hizo otra de sus cínicas sonrisas y abandonó la habitación, canturreando feliz luego de haber lanzado la bomba.

Akko dejó caer su cuerpo por acción de la gravedad, completamente avergonzada. No creía que eso pasara realmente. Bueno, sí. O tal vez. ¡AHHH, no estaba tan segura! Su cuerpo siempre había actuado así con Sucy, pero lo solía atribuir a que era la primera persona con la que interactuó antes de llegar al instituto.

A pesar de que, claro, Sucy la había intentado alejar porque era así de _encantadora_ con todo el mundo gratuitamente.

Cubrió el rostro con sus manos suspirando. Extrañaba ya estar en su habitación, hacer sus deberes y quehaceres como parte de la rutina por haber roto las reglas, extrañaba abrazar a su almohada y soñar que el día de mañana sería una bruja excepcional que llevara felicidad a todo el mundo siendo ella misma.

" _Cree en ti misma. Ese es tu poder."_

Además… ¿Qué podía demonios hacer mientras estaba encerrada en ese espejo?

-¿Tú eres Akko Kagari?

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Cuando se dio vuelta, encontró a una joven de unos diecinueve años de edad, sonriente. Tenía el antiguo uniforme de Luna Nova. ¿Acaso a todas las personas que no acataran las estrictas órdenes institucionales, las encerraban en este espejo?

-S…Sí… -Miró un poco recelosa a la chica de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-¡Es un gusto! Mi nombre es Paris, soy una gran amiga de _Ella_. –Se arrebató, para agitar su mano animadamente y sonriendo con una felicidad absoluta.

-¿ _Ella_?

-Sí, la niña que usurpó tu cuerpo: _Ella Cavendish_.

* * *

Ella se quedó mirando el cielo estrellado por la ventana de la habitación. Estaba boca abajo, mientras suspiraba, observando los astros, con aire soñador. Hacía tanto, tanto, tanto que no estaba bajo estas, ese manto eterno de pura belleza estelar. Esos pequeños astros que la hacían sentir pequeñísima.

Se había criado en el campo, en una casita bastante precaria. Por alguna razón, su madre había perdido el trabajo y el único lugar que tenía era ese, el hogar había pertenecido a sus abuelos. Le enseñaron a vivir una vida rural, apacible, tranquila y muy sencilla.

Aprendió a leer y a escribir, algo que no todos accedían, a pesar de que la educación era obligatoria. Su madre había trabajado por muchos años para una familia muy rica y bondadosa. Pero algo hizo su mamá que al final, terminaron echándolas del castillo, apenas la había tenido.

Su abuela provenía de Italia del sur, escapando de la Segunda Guerra mundial y de la dictadura fascista. Su abuelo era anarquista, un hombre que nada quería saber con gobiernos y autoritarismo. Por eso mismo, al intuir que su forma de pensar, el régimen de gobierno impuesto y cómo los alemanes entraban más y más en los países a fuerza armada y turbios tratados, decidieron tomar sus pocas pertenencias y marcharse. Empezaron de cero, construyeron ellos mismos la casa. Venía de una familia de puros carpinteros. Las mujeres, generalmente eran matronas o las niñeras que cuidaban hijos de nobles.

Su madre comenzó a trabajar muy jovencita, recomendada por una tía de ella, para una familia muy antigua y reconocida en el mundo de la magia. Hasta ese entonces, magos y humanos no se cruzaban ni tenían buen trato. En el medio de la guerra, los Cavendish se dedicaron a curar a amigos y enemigos, a veces con resultados adversos.

" _Has bien sin mirar a quién"_

Y, entonces, su madre quedó embarazada. Cuando Ella nació, su madre casi fue deportada por la mujer Cavendish, que estaba tan indignada como furiosa. Volvieron una de nueva cuenta sin nada en las manos, más que las maletas que poseían cuando se instalaron ahí… Y la vergüenza de su madre, de estar soltera y tener una hija. De haber engendrado una hija bastarda, una condena social. De ser una amoral.

Su madre la amaba más que al mundo mismo, pero eso no resolvía los problemas económicos y su situación iba empeorando. Nadie en el pueblo le daba trabajo, las buenas mujeres no confiaban en su criterio de excelentes costumbres.

Le fue difícil repuntar, pero sorpresivamente, unos años más tarde, Ella conoció a su padre. El hombre alto, rubio y de facciones hermosas era el señor Cavendish, que había ido a buscar a la madre y a su hijita. Pese a los esfuerzos, su madre nunca más quiso ir al castillo y no quería ninguna ayuda económica. Estaba dolida, frustrada y muy avergonzada. El pueblo hablaba basuras ambas.

Al final, su padre pudo convencerlas de vivir en otro lugar, más al campo. Él haría los papeles de viudez y una suma mensual cuantiosa para que pudiera gastarla sin tener que mover un pelo. La madre tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes.

Su padre les daba la manutención cada quince días, a pesar de que debía ser mensual. Era una suma que su madre fue ahorrando centavo por centavo, para la posteridad. Gastaban poco y nada, dos mujeres autosuficientes, podían contra la hambruna y los estómagos vacíos, luego de todas las miserias que habían atravesado. Pero la mala alimentación de los primeros años de ausencia de su padre, aún se hacían notar.

Finalmente, Ella cumplió 16 años y una noche su padre se presentó en la casa, diciendo que la habían aceptado en la Academia Luna Nova. Al principio fue todo un shock, pero luego, decidieron aceptar. Un doce de octubre, su madre había fallecido en un viaje hasta Luna Nova, que efectuaban con su padre, repentinamente. Ella se las arregló sola y los directivos dejaron en claro que no aceptaban las andanzas insalubres y enfermizas de su padre. Ella no era más que una hija bastarda y la enorme diferencia social y moral residía ahí.

Los Cavendish se desentendieron de su situación, Ella fue engañada por los directivos para trabajar como una sirvienta de la institución…

Tenía pequeños hobbies, como ir al pueblo y comprar alguna cosita dulce. No todo era tan frío y duro. La panadera siempre le regalaba algo, porque decía que no tenía la culpa la hija, por las promiscuidades de su madre. Cuando era una niña no entendía esas palabras, pero luego, de grande, las fue comprendiendo: El señor Cavendish había tenido una hija con la señorita que instruía a sus futuras herederas. Un pecado mortal, una andanza contra natura y encima, una vergüenza para el noble apellido.

Pero no importaba.

Ella no cambiaba por nada del mundo los bellísimos paisajes del campo, del pueblo pintoresco y medieval y de observar la noche en la pradera, inmensa y fría; el firmamento azul con diamantes, abrazándola dulcemente.

No olvidaba el aroma a la hierba recién cortada, a las pequeñas flores que nacían en primavera, a la suave textura del pasto que la recibía cuando se recostaba en éste a dormir una siesta, bajo un árbol. No olvidaba ese hermoso sentimiento de tirarse bajo un árbol a leer y ensuciarse la ropa que luego lavaba, porque su madre se ponía como loca al verla tan zaparrastrosa. No relegaba los platos inicialmente casi vacíos y luego llenos por doquier. Estaba enamorada de la dulce llamarada de la vela, mientras escuchaban pasar las avionetas y los fumigadores pasar por el día de campo a campo. No olvidaba las vacas enormes de una de las fincas más extensas, con hermosas plantaciones. Tampoco quería borrar de su memoria trepar por los árboles para tomar algún fruto. Amaba los pinos y adoraba los eucaliptos y sus hojas aromáticas. Le encantaba el sabor del té que hacía recogiendo las hojas que abatían, luego de lavarlas, junto con los deliciosos bollos dulces que la panadera le regalaba luego de soportar una larga charla sobre la moral y las buenas costumbres cristianas. Y amaba el delicioso aroma del pan, cuando lo horneaba, esperando ansiosamente la llegada de su madre.

Pero entre las cosas que jamás borraría de su mente, era la dulce sonrisa de su padre cuando caía en casa, para apretujarla entre sus brazos fuertes. El mechón rubio caía en sus aguamarinas ojos. Luego le daba un beso dulce en la frente a su madre y le abrían juntos, los regalos que traía de algún país exótico que había visitado en su viaje de negocios.

-A…Akko…

Ella se acercó, curiosamente, a la alquimista. Acarició los cabellos con dulzura y sonrió, mientras ahora, volvía a su cama. Recostó el cansado cuerpo e intentó fingir que dormía. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que Sucy no estaba dormitando y ya era suficiente de rememorar el pasado.

Entonces, escuchó un ruido extraño.

Volvió su vista, curiosamente y se encontró a Sucy casi incorporándose en la cama. Ella intentó cerrar herméticamente sus ojos, acompasando la respiración.

Casi sorpresivamente, sintió una suave caricia en la mejilla izquierda y luego, unos labios posarse sobre ésta, con dulzura. El aroma que su cuerpo desprendía era delicioso, el favorito de Ella cuando estaba viva.

Su cuerpo era un desastre. El corazón latía fuerte, sus manos sudaron un poco. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Necesitaba pretender que había despertado de golpe, porque no podía reprimir más ese suspiro que le había provocado el pequeño beso.

Gimió, disfrazándolo de bostezo.

-¿Te desperté?

-¡Hip! –Atsuko observó con curiosidad su pecho, que se contraía para hipar un par de veces. Sonrió, algo consternada y Sucy no dejaba de alzar su ceja.

-¿Enserio?

-¡Hip! –Ella se rió por la situación, mientras Sucy sonreía ahora, sorprendida de la situación. Se hizo un lugar en la cama y la abrazó, atrayéndola contra así, dulcemente; ambas de costado.

-Sé un remedio contra esto, ¿Confías en mí?

Sólo pudo asentir, mientras un rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. El cuerpo frío de Sucy era realmente cómodo, en especial cuando amoldaba sus caderas con las de ella. Trepó nuevamente sobre su vientre y se sentó, mientras con cariño, despegaba el flequillo de su frente.

Atsuko intentó suspirar pero hipó otra vez y el rojo ya no tenía que ver con la situación que Sucy estaba creando, sino por la vergüenza que le daba estar así con la chica que obviamente a Akko le atraía.

Notó que las blanquecinas manos de Sucy se apoyaron despacio en la almohada y otra vez, acercó su cuerpo a mínimas distancias.

La sangre circuló, de nueva cuenta, alegre por su cuerpo, Atsuko sentía que la temperatura de la habitación había elevado unos cuantos grados. El suave cabello de Sucy rozaba sus mejillas y su cuello, mientras el resto de su delgada fisonomía, le enviaba un cosquilleo insoportable por su espina dorsal. Arqueó su espalda, casi de gusto, mientras acariciaba las suaves caderas de la chica, negada a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-…

Sucy cerró los ojos, el flequillo estaba un poco desplazado y veía las largas pestañas de aquél que solía ocultar. Suspiró, enviando a Akko un gemido de respuesta, seguido de una contracción de su cuerpo y ese sonido gracioso que brotaba sin permiso de sus labios.

-Según la tradición oriental… Dicen que hay una forma infalible de que el hipo se te quite. ¿Quieres comprobarlo? –Repitió, esta vez utilizando palabras más delicadas. Atsuko no podía ya seguir pretendiendo que ese peso era poco agradable sobre el suyo. Estaba a punto de gemir de placer y las explicaciones racionales se las daría Dios. –Cierra los ojos. –Obedeció sin ningún reproche.

Sobresaltada, sintió una suave sensación en la pequeña zona entre los labios y la nariz. Había una presión delicada y luego se hizo más fuerte. Atsuko abrió los ojos, las mejillas teñidas de un borgoña, mientras sus piernas respondieron arqueándose levemente. Por instinto o por deseo, atrajo el cuerpo de Sucy contra el suyo en un abrazo y lo apretó logrando que la joven lanzara un gruñido que no era de molestia en absoluto.

Su cuerpo se calentó enormemente.

Luego de unos segundos, Sucy se apartó, sonriendo un poco triunfal, pero más que nada, respirando agitada. Notaba que no estaba tan fría como siempre, de hecho sus manos percibían un delicioso ardor traspasando la fina tela del largo camisón.

En la medida que las distancias entre las camas lo permitían, se incorporó y acarició los suaves hombros de Atsuko.

-Tien…Tienes razón…

Sucy rió entretenida.

-¿Verdad?

Atsuko estaba en llamas.

Esto que había hecho era una broma tremenda a su raciocinio, era como decir _"Juego pero no"_. Era como quitarle el dulce a un bebé.

Quería acortar distancias.

Deseaba profundamente besar esos labios que tanto la habían provocado. Sentir su aroma, su esencia, su alma. Volver a escucharla gruñir.

Anhelaba eso como humana, ahora que tenía la oportunidad, no quería dejarla ir.

Ya no era solamente el cuerpo de Akko, era Ella también.

Sucy no podía jugar así de sucio.

¡No!

Con ternura, la alquimista quitó las manos sobre sus caderas y las devolvió al lugar que estas pertenecían, a los costados del cuerpo de la chica. Intentó incorporarse, pero otra vez, Akko tironeó hacia ella.

-Duerme conmigo…. Por favor. –La miró con dulzura, a punto de llorar por semejante _tease_ que le había hecho. Akko la abrazó de manera que no podía separarse y puso ambos cuerpos bajo las mantas en un santiamén.

Y Sucy, por primera vez en su vida, no tuvo palabras para alejarla.


	4. STAY

**DISCLAIMER:** **Este capítulo probablemente hasta casi el final, podría haber pertenecido a la franquicia, pero no. Sin embargo, yo no cobro ninguna comisión por ello, ni LWA me pertenece.**

 **¡Gracas por la lectura!**

* * *

 **STAY**

Atsuko se quedó mirando el techo de la habitación, pensando y repensando lo que acababa de pasar. Un rojo tiñó sus mejillas, mientras apretó más aún la cintura de su compañera.

Sucy…

Tenía que estar enamorada d Akko. No había otra manera de interpretar lo que había ocurrido. Ese casi beso. Su respiración. La sensación de esos labios suaves. Sus alientos mezclándose a la perfección. El aroma a pino y bosque que desprendía la bruja era casi embriagante.

Sacudió su cabeza y se apretujó más al cuerpo de la joven. Instintivamente, su compañera, la apisonó contra ella, sumida en sueños.

No supo cuándo, pero su cuerpo se apagó, al igual que su mente y se vio vagando por el castillo una vez más.

Fue con urgencia hasta la habitación donde estaba encerrada la real propietaria y se sentó en la silla que encontró por ahí, decidida a una gran charla.

-¿Akko?

-Ella Cavendish. –Susurró la voz de la joven, con una sonrisa más familiar. Era algo más dulce que la que se merecía.

Después de todo, estaba retozando con la chica que le gustaba, mientras usurpaba ese joven lleno de vida.

-¿Te lo han contado?

-Sí. –Akko suspiró y se quedó mirándola con tranquilidad. –Podrías habérmelo dicho y no me hubiera opuesto tanto, gran tonta.

-¿Por qué?

Ella sabía que Akko era buena, pero lo que estaba haciendo era quedarse con los momentos más importantes, egoístamente….

-Porque Diana es una gran amiga. Porque tu historia es conmovedora. Porque… No sé, yo adoro a Diana –Akko volvió a sonreír. –No hay dudas de que te ayudaría con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo siento, pero no sabía cómo ibas a responder.

-Bueno, úsalo cuanto necesites. –Akko hizo una señal de aprobación con sus dedos y un brillo de felicidad resplandeció en sus ojos. –Además, los fantasmas de aquí no son tan malos, me la estoy pasando de maravillas.

Ella rió.

-Lo sé, son lo más.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ambas, mientras Akko seguía manteniendo toda esa actuación bastante sospechosa.

-Ve antes de que Sucy se levante. A esta hora comienza sus pociones y probablemente te utilice para probarlas. –La chica del espejo, rió. –Cuidado, porque ella suele provocarme un par de náuseas matutinas.

-O…. O…pkay… - _Ella_ se sonrojó. Akko estaba por irse, pero su voz la llamó nuevamente. -¡Espera! –La aludida se frenó en seco y la miró sorprendida.

-¿Si?

-¿Sucy y tú son algo?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Su voz denotaba sorpresa y un rojo enorme se instaló en sus mejillas, al igual que la interlocutora.

-Son… ¿Novias?

A Akko le dio una histérica risa que la tuvo que frenar, luego de unos minutos.

-No, claro que no. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-¿No te gusta Sucy?

-No es de tu incumbencia. –Akko se abrazó a sí misma, ruborizándose furiosamente. Al fin, la máscara se había caído.

-Te gusta.

-¡Yo no dije nada! ¡No puedes venir y sacar esas conclusiones tan…!

 _Ella_ desapareció de la habitación, dejando a Akko con las palabras en la boca, una vez más. Luego, cuando no vio rastros del fantasma, sonrió satisfecha consigo misma. Observó a la amiga de Ella y le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Estas segura de lo que haces?

-Más que nunca. Merece tener una felicidad en su vida.

El fantasma pareció pensárselo.

-Te gusta Sucy, ¿Verdad?

Akko se abochornó de nueva cuenta, y bajó la mirada

-No lo sabía hasta ayer…

* * *

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos cuando el sol había despuntado. Observó a la joven que estaba a su lado, a unos pocos centímetros de sus labios.

Intentó separarse un poco, sus mejillas ardiendo y el corazón latiendo locamente. Lamió los suyos, sintiéndolos resecos, antes de intentar desasirse del agarre, pero Sucy, sucumbida ante el sueño, la apretujó más contra su cuerpo.

-No…

Susurró, en los brazos de Morfeo, antes de darle un beso en la frente. Esta vez sí, había sido uno y de los más dulces que había tenido la fortuna de probar. Ni su madre ni su padre la habían besado de esa manera.

-Sucy…

La joven se había apartado a una distancia prudente y luego, abrió los ojos de par en par. Sonrió perezosamente a Atsuko y luego la soltó.

-Disculpa. –susurró algo avergonzada. A unos segundos transcurridos, agrandó la mirada. –Akko….

-¿Sí?

-¿No sabes la hora que es? –Observó el cielo azul, sin ninguna nube. Era un día gélido, pero precioso.

-Las diez y algo… ¿Qué más da? Son vacaciones. –Se desperezó gimiendo de placer, cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

-Debemos ir con la maestra Finnelan para nuestro castigo. Rápido, levántate, ahora…. –Sucy la empujó con apremio y la chica se apresuró.

-¡Mi uniforme! ¿Dónde está mi uniforme?

Sucy se lo alcanzó con magia y luego la vistió con un simple hechizo. Su cuerpo dio un par de piruetas, la ropa de cama se transformó en el uniforme de verano, la peinó y colocó un poco de maquillaje, como una…

-¡WOAH, SOY UNA MAGICAL GIRL!

-¿Eh?

-Nada, nada. –Akko se rió antes de hacer una pose infantil. -¡Te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna!

Sucy por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lanzó una carcajada de buena gana, sentándose en su cama, ya que sus piernas habían fallado.

-Vamos, Sailor Moon –La tomó de la mano, antes de ir corriendo por los pasillos, libremente. –Por primera vez no me regañarán por andar así. –Susurró la chica, mientras le dirigió una sonrisa a Atsuko.

Era una muy genuina y dulce.

-No creí que te regañaran…

-Bueno, lo hacen porque te acompaño en todas tus locuras.

-Eres una gran amiga, Sucy. –Atsuko le sonrió antes de detenerse en seco. La chica iba a responder, totalmente muerta de timidez, pero no pudo decir nada, ante el rostro indescifrable de su compañera. Su estómago se contrajo en algo extraño y luego recordó.

Vería a esa mujer, luego de tantos años…

La puerta se abrió y estaba la profesora, con un semblante serio. Observó a sus dos alumnas, pero principalmente a Akko. Por una extraña razón, notó que había un aura diferente en su cuerpo.

Atsuko rió al verla tan añeja, pero siempre conservando esa personalidad que la hacía temible en sus años de estudiante. Sonrió ante la profesora, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba escrutándola demasiado. Se hizo un paso atrás.

-Se ha suspendido su castigo. La directora lo dictaminó, por lo que podrán volver a su vida normal. Lamentamos los inconvenientes ocasionados.

Y la puerta se cerró.

Tan aula tradicional. Tanta frivolidad. Tanta ignorancia hacia los sentimientos de los alumnos. Así era la estricta Anne Finnelan. Aún no se había quitado esa mota de antigüedad.

Sucy y ella quedaron mirando como dos estúpidas la enorme puerta y luego intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-No tenemos castigo... No entiendo por qué lo han levantado…

-Supongo que les dio pena. Después de todo, no lo merecíamos.

 _Ella_ sabía que las habían castigado por desobedecer órdenes. Era injusto, puesto que habían ayudado a toda la comunidad mágica y a los humanos del borde de la extinción. Esos seres diabólicos que tenía Croix en su haber podrían destrozar una civilización, con una Tercera Guerra Mundial.

-¿Tienes algún plan para hoy…? –Preguntó ahora, Sucy, algo desganada. Al menos podría haber molestado un poquito a Akko mientras cumplían el castigo, como siempre. La otra opción era ir a desayunar y pasarse el día leyendo en su habitación. ¿Verdad?

-No… ¿Qué tal si desayunamos cerca del bosque, luego vamos al pueblo y no sé… nos abrigamos y quedamos toda la tarde?

Los ojos de Sucy se agrandaron, aunque sólo se mostró uno, debido a ese largo flequillo. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, dándole un color extraño a su pálida piel.

-¿Me acompañarías a buscar hongos?

Se veía encantadora.

-Sip.

Sucy desapareció y reapareció en un santiamén, con todo lo que pudieran necesitar. En los años que Ella se había quedado observando a esa extraña brujita, jamás la vio tan animada.

-¡VAMOS!

No había pasado demasiadas horas desde que habían desayunado juntas en una charla larga. Sucy traía un bolso chiquito, pero era de esos que se agrandaban por dentro, lo suficiente como para llevar una mansión. Estaban recolectando un par de hongos, mientras la brujita le explicaba cada una de las propiedades que poseían. _Ella_ jamás se había sentido atraída hacia esos tubérculos, pero la verdad es que eran bastante interesantes.

-Woaaaah. – _Ella_ se quedó mirando un gran campo escondido en el bosque, lleno de setas de distintas formas, tamaños y colores.

-Akko, Akko! ¡Ven! –Sucy estaba excitada observando su objeto de adoración. Faltaba que saltara en una pierna, muerta de felicidad.

-¿Mmmmh?

-¿Quieres ver algo genial? –Su cuerpo le decía que corriera antes de meterse en líos, pero la curiosidad pudo más. –Tranquila, no es ninguna trampa, ven a conocer esto, te encantará, lo prometo.

Eso mismo hizo, luego de apartar unas cuantas ramas. El bosque estaba oscuro, pero podía ver una luz. Seguramente era Sucy, así que se acercó a la fuente. A ciencia cierta, sería una de esas cosas viscosas que solía encantarle.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada.

-No puede…

Ni siquiera el olor a amoníaco podía apartarla de esa imagen tan preciosa

\- Mycena Chlorophos. La seta que da luz en la oscuridad. ¿No es una belleza? –Sucy le mostró una, sin arrancarla.

Había muchas de color verde, pero otras eran rosas, amarillas y azules, probablemente porque están modificadas por magia. Sucy la observó con una sonrisa encantadora, totalmente feliz de haber hallado este pequeño tesoro en la oscuridad. Sus ojos resplandecían de puro goce.

-¡Es hermoso! –Los ojos de Ella se aguaron ante la emoción de ver tanta belleza. Unas mariposas bioluminiscentes sobrevolaron el lugar, era todo un ecosistema maravilloso. Nunca había hallado algo tan maravilloso en su vida.

-Los hongos no son tan feos y tétricos ¿No? -Sucy sonrió, antes de tocar un par con su varita, estudiándolos de cerca. –Se recomienda no comer, pero te cuento que estas crecen en climas subtropicales del este asiático y Brasil. Sólo dura un día, pero ¿Ves a estos pequeños? Probablemente harán lo mismo mañana o pasado. El clima caluroso y oscuro de aquí, logra que se reproduzca. Quizás lo han modificado con magia. Tomaré uno de cada uno.

Eso hizo, con suavidad y tanta delicadeza que daba ternura. _Ella_ pensó que si Sucy se dedicara a la enseñanza de las artes de los hongos y las pociones, sería una gran profesora. Al menos, se tomaría el tiempo de enseñar sus propiedades con mucha pasión. Probablemente a alguien inspiraría seguir sus pasos.

-Es tan… -Se secó disimuladamente sus lágrimas, mientras atrapaba a un bichito de luz entre sus manos y lo dejó escapar.

Valía la pena vivir una vez más.

Totalmente.

-¡Ven! Dejemos que crezcan con tranquilidad y volveremos a visitarlos cuando desees. –Sucy la tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos cariñosamente. Ella se dejó guiar, antes de salir de ese mundo tan especial. Los rayos del sol hirieron sus ojos y tuvieron que cerrarlo un rato, antes de volver a su cacería de hongos.

Siguieron caminando por lugares diferentes del predio, perdida cada una en sus diferentes mundillos. Sucy estaba entretenida clasificando las setas, mientras Akko le mostraba algunas con formas raras. Todo iba bien, hasta que de repente, se fijó en uno que parecía el color de una naranja, como el sol cuando despierta.

-¿Y este?

-¡NO LO TOQUES! –Sucy golpeó suavemente su mano, para apartarla, detrás de ella, aprovechando su estatura. –Es la mar de venenoso. Lo tocas y te mueres.

Ella dio un par de pasos, retractándose de su admiración poseía esa flora particular. Su amiga rebuscó en el bolso, encontrando unos guantes que parecían especiales para la recolección. Un frasco que seguramente contenía su toxicidad y luego una tapa hermética. –Por nada del mundo, Akko, toques esto. ¿Escuchaste? Esta seta se llama _Amanita Phalloides_ –Lo guardó con un simple movimiento de su varita. -¿Ves su color anaranjado? Debería ser verde. Estos hongos terminan destrozando el hígado y los riñones hasta el punto de un trasplante urgente o mueres. Pero ante su cambio de pigmentación significa que tiene parentesco con unas de las setas que sobrevivieron a la catástrofe de Chernobyl. Está modificada genéricamente para provocar úlceras y hemorragias internas. –Si encuentras más de este tipo, llámame antes de tocar, por favor.

Sucy se fue a buscar otro espécimen, urgente antes de que alguien lo encontrara y se lamentaran largamente, dejando a Ella helada de puro terror. Si hubiera sido por Akko, seguramente la hubiera tocado y tendrían que ir volando a un hospital. Su torpeza e ignorancia la superaba crecientemente, así que o había dudas de que lo haría. Suspiró, aun temblando.

Esa seta le causaría pesadillas a cualquier ser humano.

Siguió caminando con más sigilo y luego observó uno de aspecto adorable. Parecía una novia con su velo, blanco, impoluto e inocente.. Sonrió y quiso tocarlo, pero Sucy la aportó de nueva cuenta.

Suspiró, mientras dejaba que los finos y largos dedos de su amiga la retiraran.

Parecía que tenía un imán con los hongos peligrosos.

-Lo siento…

-Ese… -Sucy reprimió una risa, antes de aislarla un poco más. –A menos que quieras estar _caliente_ por semanas, te aconsejo siquiera respirar sus esporas.

Ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-¿A qué te ref…? –Apenas pudo balbucear

-Esta cosita se llama _Phallus Indusiatus_ o mejor conocida como "la seta de los orgasmos." –Cubrió sus labios con la mano, reprimiendo una risita pícara.

-Ya… ya veo… -Ella sonrió un poco incómoda, enrojeciendo un poco más.

Sucy tomó la muestra en otro de sus frascos, cuidadosamente, antes de colocarse una máscara, al igual que a Ella. Ambas observaron al pequeño hongo, con un tamaño adorable e inocente.

-No hay estudios totalmente concretos pero se estima que setenta de cien mujeres han caído en orgasmos espontáneos al aspirar siquiera su aroma. Prefiero evitarme el bochorno. Y tú también, ¿No? –Le guiñó un ojo, antes de guardarlo en su bolso con sumo cuidado. –Pero será divertido probarlo en alguien. Tranquila, ya sabes mi secreto, no puedo experimentarlo en ti.

-¿Y si me dejara? –Susurró pensativa. A ambas esto lo tomó por sorpresa y las dos se sonrojaron hasta la raíz del pelo, a la par de que no dejaban de mirarse como idiotas. –Lo siento, olvida lo que dije. –Ella bajó la cabeza, aún sorprendida por lo que había dicho.

-En ese caso… -Sucy se aclaró la garganta, su voz había salido carrasposa y oscurecida. –Supongo que no estaría mal, pero no querría perder tu amistad.

Sucy se marchó, aún un poco atontada por lo que había escuchado. Dio un par de tumbos, mientras Ella procesaba bien lo que había dicho.

"No querría perder tu amistad"-

Sus ojos resplandecieron y sonrió con picardía.

" _Gotcha!"_

* * *

Luego de una tarde de campo, estaban en la habitación, cada una en su mundo. Habían almorzado algo delicioso que dieron en la cafetería y todo lo que deseaban. Pudieron repetir un par de platos, mientras charlaban animadamente, disfrutando la suave caricia de los rayos del sol.

Sucy lucía tan satisfecha y feliz que Ella terminó apretujándola contra ella, aún con la reticencia de la joven. Ahora no estaría Lotte para despegarla, por lo cual se quedaron un largo tiempo así, antes de que Sucy se cayera dormida y Ella tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para observar los bonitos rasgos de la bruja.

Pese a su piel pálida y las ojeras enormes, era realmente preciosa. Tenía unas facciones delicadas y bonitas. Acarició ensimismada esos labios suaves, un poco perdida en su mundo, mientras urdía un plan para hacerla caer a su merced.

Ahora que estaban en la habitación, su rostro se enrojeció cada vez que dirigía los ojos hacia ella. Sucy parecía estar perdida en su mundo de lectura sobre hongos. Según ella, había llegado tan muerta de la cacería que quería descansar y mañana comenzaría con las pociones.

-Sucy… -Ella se levantó de la cama, llamándola por su nombre.

Caminó a paso seguro, por la habitación, antes de tomar su libro y revolearlo por los aires. Sí, esto seguramente haría Akko.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué…?

-¿Tú me quieres?

Sucy la miró estupefacta, las mejillas se tiñeron de un bordó acusador.

-¿Eh?

-¿No me quieres? –Hizo un puchero, mientras se acercaba gateando en la cama, de manera provocativa.

Los ojos de Sucy se fijaron en el escote de la blusa que llevaba, revelando una enorme parte de sus atributos femeninos, que no traían puesto sostén. Tuvo que apartar la mirada, tragó saliva como pudo y respiró agitada; tratando de borrar esa imagen de su mente.

 _Piensa en hongos, estúpida… hongos. Setas, bonitas se…_

-¿Qué bicho te picó? –Intentó apartar a Ella. –Espera, has aspirado algo de…, Oh, espera, te haré una poción para…

El fantasma le impidió salir de la cama, con un hechizo rápido. El ropero de la otra equina de la habitación, le impidió el paso. Sucy se quedó helada al instante y la miró a los ojos, petrificada, lentamente.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Me quieres, Sucy?

-E…So…Sí… ¿Ya? ¿Me dejas ir?

-No.

\- Uh…Oh…. –Sucy se rascó la nuca, algo nerviosa. Nunca la había visto tan incómoda en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola. Sus ojos rojizos realmente parecían alarmados y tenía sus labios haciendo un rictus adorable y gracioso. Realmente parecía asustada y avergonzada.

-Sucy…

-¡Siento haberte mirado el escote! Por favor, déjame ir…

 _Ell_ a estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero aprovechó y acarició la línea de la mandíbula con suavidad; divertida. Desabrochó dos botones, provocativamente, acercándose aún más. Sucy cerró los ojos, suspirando.

-Eres una chica muy pervertida, ¿Eh?

-N…No.

-Ya me parecía que humana eres. No podía ser que no te interesaran nada más que los hongos. –Hizo un mohín encantador. –Dime, dime… ¿Entonces me quieres?

-Di…Dije que…. Sí. –Susurró para sus adentros.

-¿Mmmh? No escuché bien… - _Ella_ se sentó en sus piernas, cruzada de brazos. Sonrió, más entretenida aún. Esas reacciones adorables de Sucy realmente le hacían su día aún más encantador.

-¡QUE SÍ

El semblante explotó en rojo, mientras Sucy temblaba cubriéndose el rostro, avergonzada por esto. _Ella_ sintió un poco de pena, pero no se aminoró. Se la debía por todas las cosas que le había hecho pasar a Akko desde que se conocieron.

-Ya veo… Entonces, si te pido algo, me lo darás ¿No?

-¿Qué…Tipo de cosas? –Sus ojos rojos se fijaron en los de la joven amante de hongos que estaba intentando desaparecer en ese instante.

-Cosas como… Abrazos, caricias… _Besos…_

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa, Akko? –La miró más sorprendida.

Algo estaba fuera de lugar.

 _Su_ Akko no diría ese tipo de cosas.

 _Su_ Akko se ruborizaba apenas insinuaba una cita con Andrew.

No podía llegar a pedir esas cosas. ¿Verdad?

-Es que estoy curiosa. Después de todo, estas cosas también las hacen las amigas.

-¿..Las amigas?

¿Podía ser simple curiosidad? Era posible. Quizás le pedía ayuda para alguna cita con Andrew. Sí, eso era seguro.

-Sí, las amigas hacen estas cosas. –Atsuko tomó sus brazos y expuso el cuerpo de la chica con toda la sensualidad del mundo. Sucy intentó debatirse, pero lo arqueó, logrando que su compañera no dejara de perder detalle. Los ojos pardos penetraron su cuerpo, mientras Sucy se sonrojaba hasta decir basta.

-Akko… -Susurró, suplicante. –Por favor…

-¿Lo harás?

-Yo…

-¿Acaso quieres que dejemos de ser amigas? –Akko torció el labio de forma más amenazante, su mirada se volvió tan fría como un témpano de hielo.

Los ojos de su compañera se aguaron.

Sucy temía eso.

No podía imaginar su vida sin _su_ Akko.

Akko era para ella….

Suspiró, derrotada.

-Haré lo que me pidas…

* * *

 **¡PIDO TANTAS DISCULPAS!**

 **Estuve ocupada a morir, muy enferma y con una situación dolorosa por culpa de una muela de juicio que crece sin pedirme permiso. De hecho, he casi desaparecido de las redes sociales, porque no aguanto ni el brillo en mínimo de la pc.**

 **Además, estuve preparando exámenes.**

 **Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, finalmente empezará la verdadera acción y se verá la verdadera personalidad algo manipuladora de Ella.**

 **No la odien.**

 **Prometo que terminarán amándola, sólo denle tiempo de madurar.**

 **Me gustaría que comenten qué les ha parecido, una vez más, pido perdón por tardarme tanto.**

 **¡Se los quiere!**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima**

 **PD: Pido paciencia, intentaré contestar todos sus reviews. ¡Gracias!**


	5. That's what I get for loving you

**¡Señoras y señores! Estoy muy contenta de presentar con más apremio este nuevo capítulo, puesto que he tenido tiempo y me han aplazado las mesas de exámenes para marzo (Aunque eso conlleve el hecho de que probablemente el gobierno cierre mi profesorado para hacer una universidad nefasta sin siquiera antigüedad alguna con contenidos básicos y aboliendo la libertad de elección de cátedra. Esto significa que perderé toda mi carrera –El año que viene me gradúo. –, además del vaciamiento institucional, la inhabilitación de los títulos terciarios para aquellos que se han graduado. ¡Ni mencionar el hecho que estoy en el profesorado más importante del país y les JURO que no es para nada fácil estudiar en el Joaquín V González! Estoy triste, destruida y ya me la pasé llorando todos estos días.)**

 **Mientras tanto, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los reviews que me han dejado. Me queda solamente a Fer y Oscar que han escrito como guest:**

 **Fer: Espero que esta parte te guste mucho.**

 **Oscar: La he seguido cuanto antes, así que espero que te agrade lo que se viene.**

 **Sé que es uno de los pocos fanfics AkkoxSucy que rondan en la web, pero tranquilos. Probablemente luego de este proyecto, haga otro, aunque sea más corto. Son cinco capítulos bastante abultados, aunque suelo escribir más en one-shot por falta de tiempo.**

 **De verdad me hace muy feliz que sea de su agrado.**

 **Probablemente, deberé cambiar el Rate en unos episodios a M. Además, estoy terminando de configurar bien el pasado de Ella y la razón de su muerte. Ella se fue muy niña, aproximadamente cuando tenía 15 o 17 años.**

 **PD: Alerta,** **LIME** **!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: No, esto que se viene, para nada tiene que ver con lo que sus dueños podrían escribir, al menos no, debido al público al que apuntan**

* * *

 **THAT'S WHAT I GET FOR LOVING YOU**

Sucy recordaba se quedó mirando a la joven que sonreía con socarronería. Se suponía que era su mejor amiga, pero con estas cosas, no estaba segura.

¿De verdad esto hacían las amigas?

Mordió su labio inferior, ruborizándose al evocar su cuerpo semidesnudo con esa blusa y el escote revelando absolutamente todo.

Rodó en su cama, ruborizada, aovillándose con sus manos, intentaba con todo su corazón, olvidar lo que había presenciado. Esa mirada de Akko, las palabras tan frívolas. De verdad le dolía hasta lo más recóndito de su alma, que ella se comportara así. ¿Tan poco le importaba su amistad?

Para ella lo era todo.

Definitivamente todo.

Siempre había sido solitaria.

Siempre había sido relegada.

Siempre había sido a la que ninguna familia quería adoptar.

Siempre había sido la última del tarro.

De ese sentimiento de leve excitación, derrapó en unas lágrimas que pugnaban violentamente por salir de sus ojos. Escondió su rostro en los brazos, intentando desaparecer en este instante.

No quería volver a ser postergada a la nada misma, nuevamente.

-¿Sucy? –Escuchó la suave voz de la mencionada joven que le estaba quitando el sueño. Se quedó en alerta, intentando pasar por dormida, pero volvió a insistir –Sé que estás despierta…

Bufó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Sucy volvió a encender sus mejillas, pero en vez de titubear, la trató como siempre.

-¿Dónde está Lotte para cuando te pones pesada?

-De vacaciones. Como nosotras. –Akko sonaba risueña, antes de que ella sintiera una suave presión en el colchón. Se tensó tanto, que había olvidado cómo respirar. Percibió que Akko le acariciaba la cintura y caderas lentamente, bajo las sábanas, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su espalda. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ya, no molestes.

Sucy intentó escapar de ese agarre, pero se encontró con la pared obstaculizando el paso. Pensó seriamente en hacer un hechizo que las separara un poco, pero… Se negaba a perder a Akko, por lo que intentó respirar más relajada y dejó que la mimara lentamente, para calmarla.

-Sucy… -Fue más un suspiro que una palabra dulce.

Sus manos…

…En la cadera.

Sus manos…

…En sus muslos.

Sus manos….

….En la cara interna de sus…

-¡AKKO!

Se dio la vuelta y la observó completamente roja.

¡Era inconcebible!

¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso?

Espera.

¡Akko se reía!

Sintió que el bochorno y el calor de sus mejillas se intensificaban hasta casi quemar la piel. Sabía que Akko la veía muy bien, a pesar de la oscuridad.

-De verdad te comportas graciosa cuando estás tan avergonzada. –Le dio unas palmaditas a sus calientes mejillas y luego la apretujó contra su cuerpo, en un adorable abrazo; casi asfixiándola. –No te quedarás sola, Sucy. Te lo prometo. Ahora duerme.

Sucy abrió enormemente los ojos y las lágrimas empañaron la poca visión que tenía entre la luna y las sabanas que cubrían sus cuerpos, además del abrazo. Por primera vez, instintivamente, se apretujó más en el pecho –Esa zona que había tenido el descaro de observar a las nueve de la noche. -; que ofrecía sin ningún pudor, su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? ¿Acaso dijo algo? Ella no era de dejar escapar palabras… Jamás lo hizo, no creía que esto se hiciera algo así como una costumbre.

Igualmente, algún rincón de su mente, no dejaba de recordarle que esa Akko estaba bastante fuera de lugar, que la luz que había visto en sus ojos hacía una noche o dos, además de que la caricia en la cara interna de sus muslos fue…

Cerró los ojos herméticamente.

 _"¡Tengo que dormir, maldita sea!"_

* * *

Despertó porque sintió la suave respiración de Akko en su nuca. También los delicados dedos de la chica en su cabello, trenzándolos. Al parecer, no podía descansar, por lo que se entretenía haciéndole peinados, aprovechado que estaba dormida. En algún momento, se sintió completamente provocada, cuando sintió los labios tiernos en la nuca.

Se dio bruscamente la vuelta, tratando de enfrentarla.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Nada raro. Sólo es un beso, nada malo.

Dudó preguntarle, pero dejó que las palabras abandonaran sus labios pálidos.

-¿L…Las amigas hacen esto?

-Sip.

Con un suspiro, permitió que Akko le ordenara con delicadeza darle la espalda y consintió que sus besos se acercaran peligrosamente hasta el inicio de su trasero. Se retiró antes de que le diera un manotazo, alarmada y humillada.

¿De verdad las amigas hacían este tipo de cosas?

* * *

La segunda vez que despertó, fue cuando Akko acariciaba la base de sus pechos, cariñosamente. Sucy de verdad se sintió muy extraña y en cierta manera, expuesta. Intentó apartarse, pero otra vez, el flash del recuerdo de Akko y sus ojos frívolos; atacaron sus ganas de poner un freno a todo este descarado avance.

En algún momento, volvió a quedarse dormida, cuando Akko finalmente dejó sus manos quietas en la cintura y la apretujó contra ella.

* * *

La tercera vez, fue nuevamente los besos en su espalda.

De verdad, ¿Esa chica no dormía?

Aunque, no descendieron más que la mitad de su cintura,, seguían siendo demasiado incómodos.

* * *

La cuarta vez se tornó a algo diferente. Akko acariciaba sus brazos con una cadencia dulce. Le daba besos en la mejilla y los hombros. Apretujó con delicadeza sus pechos, logrando que soltara un gemido.

-Akko… Espera…-¿Qué?

-Al menos déjame dormir…

Esa mentira era tan grande como un elefante, que no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas arder. Pero ella parecía estar realmente arrepentida.

-Oh… lo siento…

Segundos después, el cansancio la hizo presa, logrando que Sucy cayera en un sueño profundo, sin poder rechazarla demasiado.

* * *

Las ojeras se pronunciaban más enormes en el pálido rostro de la joven bruja que abría los ojos por quinta vez en la noche. La mano de Akko se encontraba muy cerca de sus pechos. Mordió sus labios antes de acariciar tímidamente los dedos de la chica y colocarlos en algún lugar más apropiado.

Hacía dos noches, se había dejado llevar y casi la había besado en la boca para darle un buen susto.

Claro.

 _Excusas._

Esto de que ambas estaban solas en la habitación, había desplazado por completo que Lotte las abandonó para ir con su familia. Bueno, no exactamente había hecho esto, pero en su mente, temió que Akko se marchara también. Pese que solía mostrar una faceta, de verdad tenía demasiado pánico de quedarse completamente sola, en un instituto que era frío, poco acogedor y con gente tan distante. Nada superaba a su orfanato, pero… No es que Luna Nova fuera tan diferente. Bueno, tendría a Amanda y sus amigas, pero no era lo mismo. Además la pelirroja todo el tiempo buscaba ser expulsada de la institución. ¿Quiénes le quedaría de las personas que tuvieran un poquito de simpatía hacia ella? Jasminka y la alemana. No estaba tan mal, ahora que lo consideraba. ¿No?

Su rostro se acaloró una vez más, cuando sintió que Akko la apretujaba completamente contra ella, aprovechando que seguían de espaldas. Ella solía abrazar a su almohada o dormir despatarrada en la cama, así que era normal que lo hiciera. Nada que pudiera alarmarla.

Salvo que Sucy tenía sentimientos confusos hacia esa chica.

Entre los que podía discernir de esa maraña, se encontraba una atracción sexual inevitable y unas ganas de…

 _"¡Deja de pensar idioteces!"_

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron automáticamente a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada por sexta vez. Quizás eran las tres. Sólo porque sintió que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Escuchó unos suspiros durante la noche y le hizo fruncir el entrecejo. Akko estaba a su lado, pero sentía un suave vaivén que sabía identificar a la perfección de qué se trataba. Observó por la sombra, el contorno del cuerpo desnudo de su compañera, muriendo de vergüenza y fascinación.

 _Esto NO podía estar pasando…_

Lamió sus labios, ya que los sintió resecos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando pasar la noche como pudiese.

-S…Sucy…

¡Con un dem…!

La aludida, se sintió tan tentada en responder a ese llamado y acallar los suspiros apagados con un beso largo y duradero, que tuvo que apelar al pensamiento más racional que poseyera su cerebro, que sólo podía pensar en exorcizar el cuerpo de su amiga. No podía creer que Akko fuera tan desvergonzada. Que tuviera esa clase de pensamientos tan sucios respecto a ella. Que se estuviera…

Tragó pesadamente.

Esta sería una larga, muy larga noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sucy se caía dormida parada. Sólo pudo tomar un poco de descanso cuando Akko fue a la biblioteca a buscar no sabía qué. Sin embargo, el pensamiento y recuerdo de saber lo que había hecho en su cama, la dejaba completamente incómoda y demasiado extraña. No creía que estuviera mal lo que su amiga había ejecutado a la noche, pero no era demasiado asidua y _open mind_ como la señorita japonesa.

Puesto que compartía habitación con otros chicos del orfanato y no poseía sus hormonas tan desarrolladas, (Una educación bastante estricta, tradicional y castrista que borraba de un plumazo las necesidades sexuales de sus niños); Sucy había aprendido a controlar cierto tipo de urgencias.

Por la forma que se complacía, parecía ser que estaba totalmente acostumbrada a este tipo de acciones libidinosas. Realmente le hubiera agrado verla mientras…

-Se tocaba…

Susurró a la nada, mirando el techo.

Ahora las pociones parecían juegos de niños. Una manera de ofuscar todo tipo de sentimientos que no podía controlar con sabiduría y precisa erudición. Todo conocimiento adquirido durante los años de soledad no le servían de absolutamente nada. Esta era la primera experiencia en el mundo adulto. O mejor dicho, de escuchar a su cuerpo que gritaba por cariños de _ese_ tipo, hacía bastante tiempo. Probablemente más o menos, unos tres años, ya.

Lo había visto en un par de películas para adultos, que encontraba en la colección de sus compañeros de habitación. Generalmente era de los chicos, donde había jovencitas que posaban su cuerpo desnudo a la cámara y sin pudor practicaban esa clase de indecencias que hacían sonrojar hasta al más promiscuo.

Sin embargo, pocas veces esas chicas habían hecho hervir su sangre como lo logró Akko. Quizás tenía más que ver con haberla encontrado de sorpresa y fisgonear en su completa intimidad.

¡Pero estaba en su cama!

¡Con ella a su lado!

¡Susurrando su nombre!

Arqueó su cuerpo, aprovechando que estaba acostada y pasó los largos y agraciados dedos a lo largo, dirigiéndose a sus caderas; antes de negar furiosa y tímidamente con la cabeza e ir directo a la mesa de las pociones. Sus manos temblaban aún. Sintió que el alma ardía en las llamas más fuertes que las reales. Todo su ser palpitaba por aquél tipo de atenciones que le acababa de negar una vez más, sin misericordia.

Despejó las ideas pecaminosas y fue a buscar parte de los venenos que habían recolectado para hacer tareas diversas con tal de despejar a su habilidosa su mente. Puso música en volumen bajito, mientras seguía alguna receta con el afán de hacer una poción que envenenara a los estudiantes más flojos que Akko y eso era bastante pedir.

La japonesa, abrió la puerta sin misericordia, con su voz cantarina y juguetona; justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar la seta "velo de novia", el frasco se resbaló de la bolsa y cayó en el piso.

-Lo… siento…

-¡NO RESPIRES! –Intentó decir Sucy, completamente segura de que ella afrontaría las consecuencias de aspirar ese aroma dulzón. Al menos su temple era una fortaleza moral, no como su amiga. Intentó recogerlo con sus dedos desnudos, sin respirar y buscó otro de los frascos. Akko la observaba completamente interesada y notó una extraña sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

No, debía ser su imaginación.

Últimamente veía cosas chocantes en lugares anormales.

-Lotte manda saludos.

Tan absorta que estaba Sucy, que abrió la boca para responder.

-Dale mis muchas gracias.

Luego se percató del gran error, al sentir que algo de esa fragancia entró en sus fosas nasales y en la garganta. El gusto era dulce, como caramelo a punto. Intentó tragar, antes de encerrarlo en el frasco casi con violencia.

Hizo un hechizo mental para abrir las ventanas y que el aire quitara el resto ese polvillo. Limpió las esquirlas y el vidrio en el piso, antes de ir directo a sentarse en su cama, tambaleando.

-¿Estás bien? –Notó que Akko la miraba reocupada. Aun así, había una sonrisa escondida en esos labios tan bonitos. Era una mueca bastante maliciosa. Quiso contestar algo más, de apartarla y preguntarle por qué le había hecho desconcentrar, pero Sucy sintió que su cabeza daba volteretas y todo comenzó a verse extraño. Akko acarició su espalda y ella tan sólo pudo cerrar los ojos, percibiendo que esa caricia calmaba el cuerpo en llamas.

Una gran tensión en sus músculos, la tomó por sorpresa. Percibió que toda ella estaba preparada para algo que antes siquiera hubiera imaginado. Tragó dificultosamente, antes de sonreír tímidamente.

-No es nada. Ya veo cómo sacarlo. –Quitó con delicadeza la mano de su compañera e intentó incorporarse, pero se sentó una vez más, en la cama.

-¿Sacarlo?

-¡ASPIRÉ EL POLVO AFRODISÍACO IDIOTA! –Susurró en su tono más alto, elevando unas notas en la voz, nerviosa.

Pudo notar cómo su intimidad se dilataba y de golpe llenaba de algo que había experimentado en la noche. Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos, temblando sin poder controlarse. No perdió de vista que Akko la observaba curiosa y preocupada y trató de decirle algo.

-Lo siento…

-Ve a buscar el hongo violeta que dejé en la nevera de la cocina esta tarde, por favor… -Abrió dos botones de su blusa de tiritas y levantó su falda larga hasta las rodillas. -Prepararé una pócima para revertir los efectos.

Akko se levantó enérgica, totalmente decidida en ayudar. Pero luego sonrió y la miró a los ojos sin perder detalle de las pupilas dilatadas de la alquimista, contrastando los ojos rojos. Acarició su barbilla lentamente y bajó hasta el escote que permitía su blusa de tiras, puesto que hacía calor esa noche.

Los dedos de la japonesa llegaron hasta la zona más íntima que la abertura de la blusa permitía, y la piel de la otra bruja literalmente quemó al sentir el roce. Mordió su labio inferior, apretó las piernas, cruzándolas de manera casual y retuvo la respiración unos momentos.

-Con una condición. –Sucy no podía despegar la vista en el suelo de madera, su nuevo entretenimiento. Tuvo que ser forzada en levantar los ojos, cuando los dedos de Akko la obligaron a enfrentarla.

-¿C…Cual?

-Bésame.

Quería matarla.

Realmente _quería matarla._

Y quería callar a esa chica ruidosa y ventajera con un beso largo y duradero. Borrar su sonrisa burlona. Hacerle tragar sus palabras. Odiaba tener que ceder de manera tan cruel. Detestaba saber que Akko estaba disfrutando de esta pequeña _desgracia._ Realmente repudiaba el hecho de que no era más que una experimentación loquísima, para ella. Que no respetara sus tiempos para procesar el romance y lo que sentía por su mejor amiga ya que jugaba con su miedo irracional a perderla y quedarse sola.

Pero cómo la quería. ¡Maldición!

Con las manos temblorosas, la arrastró contra ella y besó los labios de la joven bruja, chocando sus bocas en un sonido casi húmedo y erótico. Akko cerró los ojos, totalmente relajada; pero Sucy se mantuvo estática, a sabiendas que si profundizaba la caricia, lamentaría lo que se vendría y mucho. Sus extremidades no dejaban de hormiguear y su cuerpo tampoco de tensarse. Su puño irregular formado en el agarre de la blusa, comenzó a temblar, dejando a entender el estado en el que se encontraba.

La soltó luego de unos segundos, con un sonido tan sensual como el anterior.

-¡VE POR FAVOR! –Gimió, su cuerpo literalmente estaba quemá más recóndito de su alma, ya tiritaba violentamente.

Cuando Akko desapareció de la habitación, Sucy acostó en la cama, intentando gemir lo menos posible, mientras la incomodidad en su entrepierna la estaba matando. Las sábanas estaban incendiando su piel. Estiró las piernas y los pies para estar un poco más cómoda, pero sólo terminó suspirando. Se arqueó una vez más, intentando acallar de forma más ortodoxa ese cuerpo que parecía no responder a su conciencia. Tenía vida propia. Gimoteó en voz baja una vez más, antes de llevar sus manos con toda la urgencia del mundo hacia sus caderas. Hizo un hechizo para trabar la puerta y trató de tranquilizarse con mucho apremio.

-A-Akko….

Quizás por una vez, no estaba _tan_ mal…

 **FIN DEL QUINTO CAPÍTULO**


	6. El Circ Dels Deliris

**¡He vuelto, pequeños Padawans! Quiero que sepan que debería estar estudiando, pero … Escribí ayer este episodio de un tirón en media hora y lo fui modificando lo que restaba del día, en los momentos libres.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Este capítulo contiene un lime más fuertecito. Poco a poco vamos subiendo al Rate M. ¡Quedará así p** **ara prox cap!**

 **¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido!**

 **PD: Quiero que noten que todos los nombres de los episodios son diferentes canciones. Este, por ejemplo, pertenece a una banda catalana llamada Teràpia de Shock, cuya letra se va ir desperdigando a lo largo y ancho del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **¿Se imaginan cómo terminaría LWA si fuera de mi autoría?**

* * *

 **EL CIRC DELS DELIRIS**

 _Tornant_

 _Del circ dels deliris_

 _Sonaba fort la meva cançó_

 _Cridant_

 _Des de la finestra estaba sol_

 _Y em sentia millor_

Sucy tenía los ojos cerrados y _Ella_ la contemplaba, estudiando esas facciones que le habían cautivado desde el momento que la conoció. Sonrió un poco, mientras las mejillas de la chica se iban coloreando adorablemente. Notaba sus nudillos blancos, arrancando casi con nerviosismo puro a los pobres pastitos del césped verde esmeralda. Respiraba regular, pero notaba cierto temblor. El sol jugaba con sus cabellos de color apagado, al igual que todo su ser. Esos ojos rojos grandes estaban al descubierto, a pedido suyo.

-Aquí voy.

-Bien…

Se acercó mejor, antes de besar la punta de la nariz. Sucy dio un respingo, logrando que la chica riera en voz baja. Lamió sus labios inconscientemente, mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia los de su compañera.

Fue un toque pequeño.

Sucy se apartó y tragó pesadamente, abriendo sus orbes. Ambas se miraron lentamente, mientras admiraban sus rostros. Las manos de Sucy tomaron la mejilla de _Ella_ , antes de acercarla mejor.

Le propinó pequeños toques en los labios, suspirando bajo los de la chica, antes de decidirse y darle un mimo más largo y duradero. _Ella_ abrazó a la joven por el cuello, para atraer el rostro a su boca. Devoró los labios como si se tratara de su platillo favorito, mientras ahora, la mano derecha de Sucy se encontraba reposando en su cadera, acariciándola lentamente.

Dejó escapar un sollozo y la chica respondió con un gruñido que nada tenía que ver con los que dejaba correr cuando estaba fastidiada.

Este era de pura delicia.

La destreza de Sucy la atrajo mejor a su organismo, mientras el beso iba intensificándose mejor. _Ella_ aprovechó y bajó por la espalda, hasta el comienzo del trasero. Básicamente, estaban fundiendo sus cuerpos en un abrazo que poco tenían que ver con aquellos que Akko le daría en su convivencia diaria.

Se separaron, por la ridícula necesidad de aire.

 _Ella_ notó las mejillas encendidas de un color hasta irreal en la piel cetrina de su amiga. Le sonrió modestamente, Sucy respondió, intentando acomodar su nuevo peinado. Echó de golpe, su mirada hacia arriba, enfrentando las nubes y el cielo tan azul que le daría envidia al mar.

 _Tornat_

 _Del circ dels deliris_

 _Mirava el món des de l'altre cantó_

 _Molt lluny de tota la resta_

 _Somiadors_

-Wow…

Se rieron por lo bajo, antes de que Ella le diera un suave toquecito en el hombro, juguetonamente. Se recostó en el césped, el cielo comenzaba a mostrar los movimientos del sol, debían ser aproximadamente las tres de la tarde.

-¿Qué te pareció?

-No estuvo mal…

-¿No? –Ella guiñó un ojo, mientras acomodaba su cabello, que se encontraba recogido en lo alto de su cabeza, en forma de una bonita coleta. Recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de su amiga, sin perderse detalle, mientras ésta, en el césped también, tenía los ojos herméticamente cerrados. Estaba disfrutando de la suave caricia del Astro Rey, ya que luego de días tan nevados y helados, finalmente había decidido decir hola con timidez. -¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? –Preguntó con nerviosismo, mientras intentaba hacer la vista gorda sobre el tremendo arrebol que recorrió su rostro y el celestial shock eléctrico que sacudió su menudo cuerpo.

-Mmmmh…

-¿…?

-No estaría mal… -Sucy sonrió, un poco atontada.

Ella se levantó rápidamente y cubrió con su cuerpo el de la largirucha joven. Sucy miró un poco abochornada a la alquimista que estaba comiéndosela con la vista a cortas distancias. El suave arroyo al lado de ellas, les daba la sensación de estar completamente ajenas a la mundana sociedad. El cantar de los pajaritos en el árbol próximo, las transportaba a un ambiente completamente íntimo.

-Sucy… -Susurró _Ella_ , antes de besarla nuevamente, con renovada apetencia. Se apegó mejor al cuerpo, comenzando a reconocerlo en cada uno de sus recovecos. Sus manos recorrieron poco a poco los contornos de la otra bruja, mientras la otra joven respondía dejándole mejor espacio, abriendo escuetamente sus piernas.

No supo cuándo, pero la lengua de su compañera rozó sus labios.

-Lo… Lo siento, fue sin querer… -Susurró Sucy, separándose, muerta de vergüenza. –Me dejé llevar… De verdad, discúl…

-Dame tu lengua.

-¿Eh?

El rojo finalmente se hizo presente por completo, haciendo un bonito juego con sus ojos. Respiró agitadamente, a la par que escuchaba la respuesta de Ella.

-Quiero que me des tu lengua.

Eso hizo la alquimista, pobremente disimulando su inocencia ante el tema, mientras algo abrasador recorría su estómago, de forma burbujeante. Sentía que las extremidades comenzaban a fallarle. Se sobresaltó al sentir los labios de su Akko acariciando la lengua. Un pensamiento de que eso era indebido invadió su conciencia, pero lo desechó rápidamente o mejor dicho, el gemido que brotó sin pedir permiso de su garganta, hizo el trabajo sucio.

 _Ella_ se separó, sin disimular lo excitada que estaba. Su amiga básicamente se hallaba entregándose ante cualquier capricho que tuviera, con total devoción. Acarició las mejillas de la chica, mientras tomaba una de las manos y las llevaba sin cortedad a uno de los pechos.

-¿Te gusta?

Sucy tan sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, temblando visiblemente.

-¿A… A ti?

-Mucho. – _Ella_ sonrió con dulzura, mientras tomaba la otra mano y hacía el mismo recorrido. –Disfruta. –Arqueó su cuerpo, con un poco de sensualidad, aunque no era eso lo que realmente deseaba demostrar.

Sucy acarició los senos de su compañera tímidamente, titubeante, sin ningún ritmo. Era la primera vez que hacía algo como esto. Tragó pesadamente, cuando recordó el panorama que le había brindado sin darse cuenta hacía una semana.

Luego de ese día que se había claramente masturbado pensando en Akko, los besos se hicieron más frecuentes. Sucy accedía, primero por miedo a perderla y luego, porque de verdad necesitaba sentir esa burbuja de felicidad formarse en su cuerpo, cada vez que los labios se ponían en contacto.

Poco a poco, Akko comenzó a pedir cosas subidas de tono. Una pequeña lamida, un beso más allá de la clavícula, una caricia lenta y furtiva alejándose sentido sur de su abdomen… Todas estas cosas la estaban enloqueciendo y encendiendo algo que ella creía no poseer.

Sucy se dio cuenta por primera vez en la vida, que no podía mantenerse ajena ante aquello que se estaba gestando en su corazón. Parte tenía que ver con la amistad y el respeto que sentía por su amiga. Pero por otro lado, también concebía un deseo irrefrenable. Jamás pensó que sería como sus compañeras, tan anhelantes de contacto íntimo. Ni en sus más locos sueños, podía imaginar que fantasearía con acariciar a Akko, mientras dormía plácidamente a su lado, abrazando la cintura. Ni tampoco creyó que desearía tanto tantear y besar más piel de la permitida.

Seguramente Luna Nova tenía un código de Ética y Moral a mano, que usarían para sancionar y castigar a aquellos que lo trasgredieran. Pero ¿Esto también se aplicaba en chicas? Lo dudaba mucho. Probablemente, se trataría siempre y cuando se tratara de chicos visitando de forma furtiva a sus amantes.

Desabotonó suavemente la prenda, mientras Akko no dejaba de suspirar de forma constante. El comienzo del bra comenzaba a advertirse a simple vista. No es que fuera la primera vez que la observara así, pero era la primera oportunidad que tenía sus manos en una parte delicada y prohibida de su…

¿Seguían siendo amigas?

De seguro que sí, se dijo. Ignoró una punzada grotesca y dolorosa en su corazón y sigue su labor, mientras los dedos apenas agasajaban la piel desnuda.

Akko se quitó el vestido.

Estaban resguardadas por la naturaleza y Sucy había puesto un hechizo para que nadie entrara y las encontrara en algo extraño. Sabía que las profesoras no serían tan _open mind_ con respecto a las relaciones lésbicas que pudieran entablar sus alumnas. Así que tomó todas las precauciones necesarias.

Luego del vestido, sin ningún tipo de tapujos, dejó su cuerpo para que ella lo admirara. Realmente adoraba ese color dorado de su piel y la forma femenina y muy escueta de su figura. Pasó sus dedos por la cintura y subió por el abdomen, mientras Akko gemía, cerrando sus ojos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, pidiendo más y la razón de Sucy que se había ido de paseo hacía unos cuantos días, directamente le dio parte de vacaciones.

-Akko…

La chica sonrió satisfactoriamente, antes de incorporarse un poco más y volvió a cubrir con su cuerpo el de la joven. Le dio un beso en la despejada frente, mientras los dedos de la alquimista despojaban sus pechos de ese aparato de tortura.

-Sucy…

Volvió a besarla de forma posesiva, mientras las manos de Sucy ahora recorrían la piel desnuda de su espalda, afianzándola contra su cuerpo. _Ella_ movió las caderas con suavidad, intentando mostrarle lo que deseaba, Sucy le respondió rauda, de forma erótica. La observó arquearse de regodeo, protestando de esa manera que le había resultado adictiva. Con un poco de nerviosismo, la despojó de la ropa que pudiera llevar, dejándola sólo con lo mínimo e indispensable. Tomó ambas manos de la joven y las llevó hasta la cabeza, para seguir besando los labios, pegando los torsos; sin dejar de pronunciar el vaivén. Colocó su rodilla en la entrepierna de la bruja, para provocarle un gimoteo en voz alta, presionando levemente. Fue _Ella_ quien terminó suspirando al notar tanta humedad en la parte más íntima.

La sintió completamente estimulada, dándole más aliciente para seguir.

La sangre hirvió intensa y desesperada.

Ya quedaba poco para el fin del receso escolar y eso significaba que debería marcharse para siempre. Aún no había podido hablar apropiadamente sobre el detalle de que _Ella_ no era Akko. De que el alma de Akko se hallaba atrapada en un espejo. Sentía culpa, sentía remordimiento, pero todo era derribado cuando escuchaba a Sucy disfrutar de todo lo que estaban creando juntas. Era la primera vez que esa alquimista se mostraba tan feliz.

Hasta los profesores, que les habían perdonado un par de jugarretas en las clases de apoyo que iban por ocio, no la reconocían. La sonrisa era algo tan poco característico en la joven, que hasta a Finnelan casi le dio un soponcio.

Pero lo difícil para _Ella_ era exactamente hacer que alguien que amaba profundamente a Akko se fijara en su persona.

 _Que jo sé que per la resta_

 _Serà un dia normal_

 _No estaràs desperta quant arrivi_

 _Somies que et deserptes_

 _Que vomites i que em deixes_

 _Ja n'he tingut prou_

 _Ja n'he tingut prou_

Se detuvo y la miró largamente.

-A…Akko… -Sucy respiraba agitada y tomó el rostro para besar sus labios de manera muy sensual. Su aroma a pino era embriagante. No sabía cómo pero rápidamente había quedado enamorada de esa chica tan misteriosa. A pesar de tantas propuestas de experimentos locos a los que se prestó cómplicemente a cambio de besos, de verdad, terminó conquistándola.

Por eso mismo…

-Su…Sucy, espera…-Intentó decirle, entre besos, mientras la tomaba de los hombros. –Necesito decirte algo… por favor.

Sucy se detuvo en seco, mientras una hiel comenzaba a formarse en la garganta.

-¿Decir…me…?

-No es _tan_ malo. Lo prometo. –Acarició el cabello, agregando nerviosa, al notar que esos ojos llenos de felicidad comenzaban a opacarse.

-¿Qué es?

-Algo que debí decirte hace tiempo pero…

-¿Pero…?

 _Ella_ se incorporó, algo asustada.

De golpe, el bonito paisaje parecía triste y desolador.

 _Ella_ estaba muerta.

El arroyo comenzó a agitar su cauce.

A _Ella_ la habían asesinado…

Unas nubes enormes y negras cubrieron el cielo, amenazando con sus rayos.

A _Ella_ , nadie la había amado….

 _Només quant estiguis sola tu_

 _Sola tu_

 _Sola_

 _Sola_

 _Quant estiguis sola tu_

-Lo siento. –Se largó a llorar, sin poder remediarlo. La congoja se había apoderado de su pecho, la amaba tanto que dolía seguir mintiéndole de esa manera. –De verdad lo siento, Sucy. Discúlpame…

-¿Akko?

Era ahora o nunca.

No quería seguir creando un mundo idílico del que no formaba parte. No deseaba mentirle de forma tan cruel a alguien que estaba entregando su cálido y puro corazón sin pensarlo dos veces. No podía traicionarla de esa manera, a pesar de que ya lo había hecho, apenas comenzó a besarla. Le era completamente insoportable la idea de ver una mirada de asco y desdén por parte de ella, pero quería tomar el riesgo.

 _Quant estiguis sola_

 _Quant estiguis sola_

 _Quant estiguis sola_

 _Només quant estiguis sola tu_

Porque Sucy necesitaba las explicaciones.

 _Su_ Sucy las merecía desde un comienzo.

 _Ella_ se incorporó y vistió rápidamente con magia, colocando la ropa a su compañera sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos. Tomó la varita de su propietaria e hizo un hechizo totalmente desconocido por la otra bruja.

Los ojos de Manvaraban se agrandaron enormemente, mientras un rojo se propagaba por todas las mejillas. Frunció el entrecejo al reconocer ese rubio característico. Era lo que había visto la primera noche.

Era ella.

No era su Akko.

Era una impostora.

 _Eres una idiota, Sucy Manvaraban._

-Mi nombre real es Ella Cavendish. –Miró el piso inocentemente, jugando con el pastizal. –Y…Creo que me faltaron… ¿Un par de detallitos?

 _Quant estiguis sola_

 _Sola_

 _Sola_

 _Sola_

* * *

 **Y…. ¡Se le vino la noche a Sucy nomás!**

 **¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**

 **PD: Estaré preparando un solo final. El proyecto de UNICABA está más firme que el Obelisco. Por eso mismo, deberé ir adelantándome antes de que todo estalle. ¡Gracias por su compañía!**

 **Contestaré pronto los reviews.**

 **Nuevamente, muchísimas gracias.**

 **Se los quiere un montonazo.**


	7. Let It Go

**¡Estimados padawans! Nuevo capítulo. Perdón por tanta tardanza. Espero que les guste. Ahora sí, las cosas se complicarán. Akko volverá a poseer su cuerpo y Ella tendrá que tomar decisiones fuertes con respecto a la relación que lleva con Sucy.**

 **¿Cómo la han pasado?**

 **¡Les deseo un feliz año nuevo!**

 **DISCLAIMER: LWA ni sus personajes, salvo Ella me pertenecen. Todo proviene de una islita llena de imaginación y arte, llamada Japón,**

 **LET IT GO**

 **(Canción de Cavo)**

-Sucy… -Susurró por enésima vez esa tarde mas no hubo una sola respuesta.

 _Ella_ suspiró y se puso a repasar una lista que tenía en una de las libretas que le pidió el día anterior a Akko. Tenía con sumo detalle, todos los "que haré" durante su estadía en el mundo de los vivos. Uno de ellos, era recordar completamente su pasado, por más doloroso que este fuera. También estaba en su itinerario, recuperar el cuerpo, ya que nunca fue encontrado y aún se reportaba como un caso más sin resolver. Además, quería visitar un par de ciudades, como París, e ir a tomar un helado en algún lugar de Italia. Akko había accedido a que usara una de las escobas que poseía en el instituto, así que no sería tan difícil salir de ahí.

Entre la lista de cosas por hacer, también estaba darle una explicación racional sin terminar llorando a mares, ante una impávida y frívola Sucy.

Observó su espalda, ahora un poco tiesa luego de haber sido llamada. Seguía practicando una de las pociones que ahora siquiera se las daba a probar. De hecho, desde aquél día, todo contacto, ya fuera verbal o visual, se había truncado. Sucy apenas estaba a su lado, ni siquiera en el desayuno. No salía de la habitación salvo para ir al pueblo y comprar algunas cosas que necesitara y el almuerzo. Siempre le fue un misterio saber de dónde sacaba el dinero, puesto que esa chica era huérfana. Quizás hacía un par de trabajos o la misma casa de adopción, que no quería ni verla, había aceptado gustosa que terminara en Luna Nova, por más que saliera carísima la estadía y los estudios. Por sobre todas las cosas, no había emociones en esa mirada, ni odio, ni desprecio, ni vergüenza o humillación. Simplemente era como convivir con una planta que se movía sólo para hacer magia.

Quizás era tiempo de superar su enamoramiento y dejarla ir.

Pero dolía

Dolía demasiado porque de verdad la amaba.

Quería profundamente a esa bruja tan alocada y siniestra. Deseaba que las cosas volvieran como antes, que le sonriera, que dijera "Todo fue un malentendido, disculpa. Intentemos llevarnos como antes". Pero nada. Era como si una pared enorme se hubiera construido entre ellas y todo lo que pudiera decirle, le sentara terriblemente. Sucy de verdad podía ser peor que un enemigo, la Guerra Fría parecía hasta ser cosas de niños.

Los días transitaban y el tiempo iba acortándose cada vez más. No podía y no quería perderlo en cosas del corazón. Una vez que dejara este mundo, podría odiarse por haberle mentido tan descaradamente, pero ahora, tenía todo contado.

Debía ser inteligente y administrar sus energías en algo productivo que pasarse los días en la cama de Akko añorando el tiempo que había pasado con su compañía. Al menos no la había echado de la habitación, aunque sabía que hablaba con el espejo mágico un par de veces, al hallarlo. Estaba al tanto porque, para matar el tiempo que no quería cruzarse con Sucy, _Ella_ lo pasaba con Akko. Obviamente, decidió mantener esos "experimentos" a un costado cuando le preguntaba qué la había mantenido tan ocupada que no la visitó por unas cuantas semanas. Había encontrado en esa bruja torpe pero adorable, un consuelo diferente luego de esa silenciosa ruptura.

Sin embargo, le llamaba poderosamente la atención que Sucy no le hubiera dicho NADA sobre lo que habían tenido. Quizás porque se sentía con culpa, puesto que… No, ni siquiera, porque ella creía que era Akko y no estaba mal si se le hubiera insinuado. La situación era realmente extraña. De a ratos, a juzgar la actitud, daba a entender que esos momentos románticos y eróticos que habían vivido juntas, le significaban algo muy importante.

Observó sus uñas prolijas y reparó en un espejo, el aspecto del cuerpo de Akko. Estaba con unos cascos, mirando el techo. Ya que Sucy no quería hablarle, entonces pretendía siquiera existir para ella. Luego, se levantó de la cama, logrando que la joven que estaba en la misma habitación se ladera ligeramente su espalda para observarla. Sin embargo, _Ella_ no pronunció palabra. Fue hacia una de las cocinas de la institución y decidió merendar sola. Llevó consigo, uno de los libros que le gustaba leer cuando estaba viva, mientras repasaba en su cabeza, todos los quehaceres de ese día.

Los profesores escaseaban en el instituto, casi todos se habían ido un tiempo a sus hogares. Mordisqueó el panqueque, había hallado un dulce especial que le encantaba, con origen en Sudamérica. Seguramente, había una bruja de Argentina. Deleitada con el sabor, se inundó en el mar de pensamientos inconexos. El café estaba caliente, casi hirviendo, pero siempre le habían gustado las bebidas de esa temperatura.

Aburrida, volvió a la habitación, puesto que afuera arreciaba y no daba aventurarse por ahí con la escoba. Lo único que faltaba era estropear aún más el cuerpo de Akko. Así que, arrastrando los pies, abrió la puerta de la habitación, para encontrarse cara a cara con esos ojos carmesíes que habían llegado hasta derretirse. El rojo inundó las mejillas y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, titubeante. Sucy se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que entrara, sin mediar palabras.

 _Ella_ se sentía pequeña ante esa personalidad tan fría y omnipotente de la bruja. Las mejillas volvieron a hervir al notar que la chica llevaba mirándola fijamente unos cuantos segundos. Volvió a su anotador, donde seguía apuntando lo que quería hacer durante ese tiempo que tuviera el cuerpo prestado, puso al máximo volumen la música en sus auriculares y trató de sumergirse en ese mundo de las notas y letras de amor y desamor.

Estaba muy decidida a ignorarla.

Se lo merecía.

- _Ella_.

-¿¡SI!?

"Bien, Ella, tan servicial como siempre" Se reprendió, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Ven. –Hizo una seña con uno de sus dedos largos, los cuales la chica siguió ciegamente. Se sentó al lado de Sucy, en la silla vacía, donde antes había miles de apuntes. Los ojos rojos penetraron los suyos, notaba más ojeras que las usuales. Probablemente no había siquiera dormido bien durante todos estos días.

No entendía por qué, cuando le dijo quién era, tan sólo se mantuvo en silencio. Hasta palabras de desprecio e ira le hubieran sentado mejor. Quizás para ella, era lo más sensato. Pero Sucy era extraña y entre sus excentricidades, se encontraba ser silenciosa como un fantasma.

-¿Qué….? ¿Qué necesitas?

-Quiero que pruebes esto.

El corazón de Ella se exaltó de emoción. Hasta parecía que esos días enteros de puro ignorarse se esfumaban en tan sólo una frase. ¿Tan enamorada podía estar de la alquimista que básicamente aceptaba lo que le diera sin siquiera preguntar antes? Lo probó, regañándose mentalmente.

El sabor era delicioso, como de frambuesa. Tomó gustosa la cucharada y de tragó. Observó a la joven que no dejaba de escrutarla, como si esperara que le saliera un tercer ojo o algo por el estilo.

-¿Qué…Qué era eso?

-Shhhh…

Sucy puso un dedo sobre sus labios, el corazón de Akko latió desesperadamente. Notó las facciones delicadas y puntiagudas de la bruja con detenimiento antes de que todo bajo sus pies, comenzara a temblar. Tomó del brazo a Sucy, intentando recobrar el sentido, pero el agarre fue suave y cayó de bruces al suelo. Tomó su cabeza, poniéndose en posición fetal, gritando de puro dolor. El corazón volvió a alborotarse, sintió que latía tan fuerte que tendría un paro cardíaco. Le faltaba el aire. Dio bocanadas en el aire, mientras intentaba volver a la normalidad. Intentó respirar, pero los pulmones no daban abasto.

Para la suma de todo este sufrimiento, sintió como si arrancaran su alma del cuerpo. Trató de observar a Sucy, quien estaba sentada en la silla, un poco preocupada. Acarició su cabello, como para darle consuelo, y finalmente, todo se puso negro.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, incorporándose y la cabeza dio contra la parte de arriba de uno de los estantes. Estaba en la cama de Sucy. Pero no sentía que este fuera el cuerpo que acostumbraba. Akko solía ser más pequeña. Observó sus manos, temblorosa y con fascinación reconoció la piel sonrosada y delicada de los Cavendish. Acarició su rostro, y de los rasgos orientales nada quedaba. Su cara redonda y ojos más grandes, mejillas rellenas además de un cabello rubio característico, le daban la pauta de que había abandonado el cuerpo de Akko para siempre.

Se abalanzó contra uno de los espejos de la habitación y observó su imagen. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, de la pura impresión.

Era ella.

Era Ella Cavendish

-Despertaste… -Susurró Sucy, sentada en la silla, apoyada contra el escritorio.

-¿Qué…? –Dio un paso y antes de marearse, tomó el barandal de la cama. No recordaba tener tanta altura, pero sí: _Ella_ medía aproximadamente uno ochenta. Nada que ver con el menudo cuerpo de Akko. Posó los ojos en donde ella solía dormir y sorprendida, observó el de la japonesa descansando en las almohadas de manera fina y solemne, como si estuviera sin vida.

Bajó la vista, mientras las manos ahora reconocían el cuerpo que anteriormente había sido suyo. Cuando estaba viva.

-Bienvenida.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Te he dado un cuerpo nuevo. –Sucy tomó una libreta y comenzó a anotar con magia. -¿Cómo te sientes? –Prestó atención en hacer espacio en el escritorio. –Ven siéntate aquí.

 _Ella_ se acomodó en la mesa, casi temblando de miedo. Estaba realmente seria, como si fuera un científico loco de las películas de terror. Sintió con un sobresalto, el frío tacto de la bruja, acariciar su rostro y alzarlo hacia arriba.

-Me siento mareada.

-Bien. ¿Náuseas?

-Sí.

-¿Dolor de cabeza?

-Un poco…

Sucy desabrochó un poco su blusa, logrando que Ella le golpeara la mano para apartarla. Cubrió sus senos desnudos, el calor de las mejillas se hacía abrasador.

-¿Enserio? –Sucy alzó una ceja, escéptica.

-¿Vas a decirme a qué viene todo esto?

-Te di un reemplazo del cuerpo. Como si fuera un cascarón, para que puedas poner tu alma…

-Eso puedo notarlo. ¿Es por eso que no me hablaste todos estos días? ¿Buscabas la transmutación de cuerpos para mí?

-….Pero también, es sensible y tiene una total semejanza al cuerpo de un ser humano. –Ignoró sus preguntas, pero las mejillas se colorearon adorablemente.- Dicho en otras palabras, hasta el momento que cumplas tus deseos y vayas a donde tengas que ir, has vuelto a la vida. –Observó un brillo especial en esos ojos tan bonitos y luego volvió a su lista de investigación. -¿No es que quieres ir a Francia, Italia, el resto de Inglaterra y encontrar tu cuerpo?

-¡Oye, eso es privado!

Sucy alzó los hombros en señal de "me importa un pepino".

-Lo has dejado por ahí, no es mi culpa. Soy muy curiosa. Ahora, abre la boca. – _Ella_ se maldijo por hacerle rápidamente caso. Notó que le ponía una de esas paletas para hacer espacio y observar el resto de la cavidad bucal. –Perfecto. No tienes ninguna malformación. –Dejó su boca y sintió ese amargor característico, además de la aspereza. Tosió, mientras ahora, alzó involuntariamente los brazos para que la alquimista siguiera revisándola. Sintió los dedos fríos en su piel y un escalofrío diferente recorrió su espina dorsal. Seguía inspeccionándola minuciosamente, mientras no frenaba de anotar con mucha conciencia. Tomó el pulso, casi en total silencio y luego, bajó un poco más por su cuerpo. Acarició la carne que respondió rápido al tacto y además al fresco que reinaba en la sala. Sin embargo, poco a poco, este hielo iba derritiéndose y Ella apenas podía comprender qué hacía abriéndole las piernas.

-¡No, eso sí que no!

Las cerró completamente y rompió el hechizo que había mantenido en vilo a sus pobres brazos adormecidos por el trato.

-Por favor, es un escrutinio ¿Nunca fuiste al ginecólogo? –Preguntó Sucy casualmente, mientras anotaba otra vez.

-Morí virgen. –Acotó con frialdad, avergonzada.

-Eso lo sé.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, mientras el rojo volvía a sus mejillas.

-¿Entonces para qué?

-Quería saber si eras fértil.

-¡Espera! ¡Esas cosas no…!

-Era para ver si podía hacer un experimento contigo.

-Me niego a cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con hormonas. –Se cruzó de brazos y Sucy la miró, divertida. –De verdad. –Aclaró.

-Ya dejas de ser tan genial. –Suspiró.

-No me chantajees…

-En fin… ¿Café?

-¿Me tendrás encerrada aquí?

-No. –La ayudó a bajarse de la mesa.

-¿Entonces?

-Estuve investigando todos los registros y al parecer siquiera apareces. No eres reconocida como estudiante en Luna Nova. Seguramente su elitismo no les habrá permitido ponerte entre sus alumnos más destacados, -Puso los ojos en blanco. – por lo que pude saber de Akko. Paris, tu amiga contó ligeramente que un día te metieron en el espejo y que tu nombre es Ella Cavendish. –Sucy le dio un par de ropas. –Por lo que, haremos lo siguiente. –La vistió con magia. –De ahora en más, quiero que finjas ser una prima lejana mía.

No podía creerlo.

-…

-Estarás aquí y estudiarás como una alumna regular, hasta que puedas cumplir todos tus propósitos.

-Pero…

-Además, podrás manejarte por los pasillos con total libertad…

-Sucy… Escucha…

-Lograrás además, visitar todos los países que quieras, puedes presentarte como una profesora, eres muy buena en la parte de herbolaría… -Hasta notaba cierto entusiasmo en su voz, como el de una niña que ha conseguido lo que tanto buscó.

-¡Sucy escúchame! –La tomó de los hombros, desesperadamente.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo más.

 _Ella_ sintió que su corazón se rompía al pronunciar cada una de las palabras.

-¿Por qué?

-Necesito encontrar mi cuerpo en un tiempo determinado, antes de que terminen las vacaciones. –Ella bajó la cabeza, vista fija en el piso. –Sino, me condenarán vivir aquí para siempre. En un espejo.

-¿Quiénes?

Su labio inferior tembló y los ojos se aguaron.

-Las personas que me metieron ahí.


	8. Runaway With Me

**Estimades Padawans: Este es un capítulo BASTANTE largo. ¡Espero de verdad que les guste! Poco a poco, voy llevando esta historia a su desenlace.**

 **Ojalá puedan acompañarme hasta el final.**

 **Subiré esta historia a otras plataformas también. Si tienen cuentas por ahí, les agradecería mucho que la compartan a quienes les gusta esta pareja.**

 **(Ahora arrancará todo el arco Sucy x Akko/Sucy x Ella, predominando de a poco, el primer ship)**

 **¡Se los quiere y agradezco mucho los reviews y los follows!**

 **Respondí por MP a cada review y dejaré este para Fer: ¡Aquí está la conti, espero que te guste!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: No, no no, no tendo derecho sobre la franquicia; pero de Ella sí, aunque use el apellido Cavendish**

* * *

 **RUNAWAY WITH ME**

Los ojos de Sucy miraron a cualquier otro lado cuando se encontró con la verdadera Akko cruzar el umbral de su habitación. Sintió que algo empezaba a inflamar sus mejillas sin misericordia y apenas pudo decir alguna palabra de bienvenida sin que sonara forzada.

Instintivamente dirigió la vista hacia la chica rubia que estaba sentada en su cama, casual. No podía entender cómo se había metido en este aprieto. Sin embargo, al observar que Ella estaba igual de nerviosa, cayó encuentra que en el sentimiento, al menos se hallaba acompañada. Tragó con dificultad y fue directo a su cama para sentarse, mientras buscaba una bolsa de patatas.

Esto era más complicado de lo que parecía. Akko alzó una ceja, completamente desorientada. No es que esperara un show de fuegos artificiales, pero esto era efectivamente diferente a lo que tenía en mente.

-WOAH hace tanto tiempo que estoy fuera del cuerpo que me siento mareada. –Intentó romper el hielo al notar que nadie hablaba nada.

-I…Intenta sentarte. –Susurró Ella, servicial y con una sonrisa. Sucy no pudo evitar contemplarla respondiendo al gesto. –Debes tomar en cuenta que cuesta un poco acostumbrarse.

Akko arrebató la bolsa de patatas fritas de las manos de Sucy y comenzó a engullir casi sin respirar.

-¿Me han matado de hambre o qué? ¡Muero por comer!

-Al menos podrás hacerle compañía a Jasminka entonces. –Dijo Sucy, leyendo un libro para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto visual. Se apoyó contra la pared y dispuso a leer tranquila, mientras Akko parloteaba incesantemente con la boca llena. _Ella_ , quien en el inicio se hallaba muy tensionada, fue ablandando la rigidez de los hombros e intentó entablar una amena conversación con la japonesa, animadamente. Sucy se perdió en el mar de letras del libro de pociones, buscando algún efecto secundario dañino de la transmutación de los cuerpos. Sin embargo no había nada.

Si bien, al principio, se sentía demasiado incómoda para volver a entablar una conversación decente con Ella en el cuerpo de Akko, sintiendo la necesidad de querer acogotarla por mentirle de forma tan descarada, luego fue comprendiendo sus razones. Akko encerrada tanto tiempo en el espejo la había cambiado un poco. No obstante, ahora que estaba de vuelta, seguramente querría hacer realidad todas sus ideas descabelladas a cualquier precio. Jugó con los dedos de sus pies, mientras continuaba leyendo y escuchaba de fondo la perorata.

Akko seguía percibiendo una enorme muralla entre ella y Sucy, lo cual frustraba sus planes más íntimos con ella. Frunció el entrecejo y pasó la vista a Ella. Un poco descolocada, resolvió salir de la recámara, prometiendo una gran cantidad de comida y bebida.

Sucy sólo pudo respirar aliviada ante la extrañísima situación que estaba viviendo. Con sorpresa, escuchó que alguien la acompañaba.. Se miraron fugazmente y sonrieron, cómplices de este sentimiento.

-Entonces… -Susurró Ella, mirando para la ventana. Sucy notó que las mejillas de la chica se inflamaron a los segundos de emitir su dulce voz.

-Entonces…

-… -Se quedaron en silencio. Sucy tragó con dificultad, intentando parecer interesada en las uñas de sus pies, ya había olvidado la lectura. Miró para la puerta y se quedó así por unos largos y exagerados minutos. Luego oyó una risa algo histérica. Volvió su vista hacia la joven y la encontró tomándose de la cabeza, como si quisiera dársela contra la pared. –No puedo creer en el lío enorme que te metí. De verdad… -Los ojos se cruzaron. Sucy realmente se abrumó al chocarse con esos orbes aguamarina, tan delicados. –Lo siento mucho.

-No importa. –Susurró con un hilo de voz.

Siguió con la mirada como la joven anglo-italiana caminaba hacia ella, con un paso más suave que el de Akko. La joven apoyó sus manos en la cama, casi acaparando todo el espacio personal y pegándola suavemente contra la pared. Sucy no tenía palabras para alejarla y se planteó si de verdad quería hacerlo. Bajó la mirada lentamente hacia esos labios rosados. Sería la primera vez que besaría a una boca diferente de la de…

-¿Qué pasa? –Musitó -¿Pensabas en besarme?

-¿Eh? ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Yo no….! –Sucy se sobresaltó y mordió el labio inferior ante la mirada divertida de la joven. Luego cubrió su rostro carmesí por el bochorno con las manos y gimió apagadamente. Esto no podía estar pasando. Hubiera sido hasta más lógico que algo así fuera con Lotte, siendo que Akko no sentía nada por ella. Pero…

-Shhh… -Ella tomó las manos de Sucy y las llevó hasta lo alto de su cabeza. –Aún no te he agradecido apropiadamente. ¿Verdad?

 _-Ella…_

Notó que el rostro elegante de Ella se acercó lentamente. Podía percibir con perfección el calor emanando de la piel ajena, la respiración acompasada, el cuerpo tan pegado al suyo, sin ser descarado. No perdió detalle de los ojos adorablemente entornados, preparándose para dar las gracias. Las finas facciones de la joven aflojarse. Sucy por un momento olvidó los nervios y relajó los hombros, sólo como comienzo. Deshaciéndose suave del agarre, tomó a la chica de la mejilla con la mano derecha, para aceptarla por completo. Su corazón latía con fuerza; un nudo en la garganta, comenzó a formarse con lentitud.

La verdad era que no le importaba en qué cuerpo estaba esa joven.

El toque final fueron estos días juntas, más significativos que los casi dos años con Akko, observándola mes a mes como una estrella inalcanzable; siempre detrás de su sombra. Anhelando el momento que volteara su rostro hacia ella, aunque fuera de enojo. Añoraba su risa cantarina, la mirada siempre entusiasta y su voz chillona.

Pero…

Era momento de avanzar.

De dejar de anhelar lo imposible y adaptarse a la realidad que le tocaba vivir. De hecho, siempre había sido buena en ello, tantos hogares había visitado sin ninguno fijo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien la aceptaba tal como era.

Con sus locuras y excentricidades.

Y era mutuo.

¿Cómo no encariñarse con alguien como Ella Cavendish?

Se sobresaltó al sentir los labios extraños contra los suyos. El corazón taladraba los oídos, pero se mantuvo firme. No quería seguir huyendo, ni esconderse más. La respiración de Ella se sentía como una caricia, a medida que iniciaba el beso con lentitud. Dejó que la guiara suavemente, mientras ahora su mano izquierda se reunía con la derecha, para abrazarla desde el cuello. La joven Cavendish acarició la espalda y la acercó desde su cintura, pegando ambos torsos. Un quejido de placer salió de los labios de Sucy y eso le dio aliciente para seguir atreviéndose más, usando su lengua.

-¡TARÁAAAAAN! ¡He vuelto!-Akko entró en la habitación y halló a Ella contra la ventana observando como una estatua robótica el paisaje y a Sucy leyendo un libro, roja hasta la raíz del pelo. Le temblaban las manos.

No, debía ser su imaginación.

La japonesa sonrió y fue a buscar un mantel para decorar la mesa, casi sin notar estos detalles, siempre con esa felicidad plasmada en su rostro.

Sucy se levantó como un rayo, sin enfrentar el rostro de Akko, mientras buscaba entre sus posesiones, algo que fuera de ayuda. Hizo una mueca un poco o quizás bastante maliciosa, al encontrar un tubo de ensayo con una de las pociones sin probar en Akko. La escondió bajo la manga y fue con una de esas muecas inocentes como cuando tramaba algo muy, muy, muy malo. Preparó la mesa con Akko, Ella las observó irrisoriamente patidifusa por el cambio de humor de la alquimista. Desconfiando, se acercó a la mesa y decidió no probar ningún líquido que pudiera ofrecerles esa jovencita de intenciones tan turbias. No había muchas palabras, simplemente eran acciones. Comieron sin ningún tipo de restricciones.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Has descubierto que yo no era yo, rápido? Estoy segura que sí. ¿Cuánto te tardaste? –Preguntó Akko, con tono casual.

 _Ella_ se atragantó con el pollo y comenzó a toser desesperada por aire.

-Pues… -Sucy miró hacia arriba, como haciendo memoria. –Lo supe apenas la vi. Sólo que quería seguir su juego hasta que fuera insostenible. –Sonrió de costado, con un poco de perversidad. La rubia sonrió, reprimiendo una risita y se dispuso a jugar con la lechuga antes de engullirla, por las dudas de que le diera otro ataque de carcajeo. Obviamente no moriría, pero era extraño sentir algo atragantado en su garganta, todo el tiempo.

-¡Ay, a mí no me engañas! –Notó que la rubia alzó una ceja sugerentemente.

-Seguro que fue fácil mentirle de esa manera ¿No? –Preguntó Akko, interesada.

-¡Claro que sí! –Akko y Ella se rieron a carcajadas y Sucy puso los ojos en blanco. Otra vez esa impresión insólita acumulándose en la boca del estómago.

Nunca mejor dicha estuvo la frase "Se me juntó el ganado".

La tarde y la noche transcurrieron sin ningún tipo de infortunios. Mientras Akko se encontraba reponiéndose de un salpullido que había tomado toda su piel por culpa de la poción, entre palabrotas en voz alta, Ella ayudó a Sucy para llegar al despacho de la profesora Finnelan.

Cuando la mujer abrió la puerta, Ella sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Apretó los labios y asintió, más decidida. Era ahora o nunca. Temía mucho de que la descubriera. Intentó tomarse del hombro de Sucy para decirle a las piernas que dejaran de temblar como una gelatina.

-¿Puedo hacer una petición?

-¿Dígame, señorita Manbaravan? –Cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, de forma estricta.

-Quiero pedir permiso para que una prima lejana mía se quede lo que reste de las vacaciones conmigo –Sucy observó a la jovencita, quien ahora tenía un cabello de color azabache y ojos carmesíes. La mujer frunció el entrecejo, sintiendo que ahí había una censura de algo importante.

En especial porque la chica le recordaba a alguien…

-¿Tiene usted parientes? Eso no decía en su ficha de solicitud para entrar en el…

-Lo sé. Es porque es de una familia adoptiva que luego decidió abandonarme. –Encogió sus hombros, fortuitamente. –Era muy excéntrica para ellos, experimentaba mucho en casa. Un día, sin darme cuenta, tomó una de las pociones que preparaba y si no fuera por los paramédicos, casi la enveneno. ¿Verdad?

 _Ella_ asintió enérgicamente, antes de caer en cuenta que esa historia podía ser completamente real.

De hecho, los ojos de Sucy demostraban que no aquello era una vivencia de su pasado.

Un recuerdo muy doloroso.

-Fue algo bastante traumático. –Acotó, fingiendo una suave e inocente voz.

-Deberé consultarlo con la directora de esta institución. Por lo pronto, no veo ningún problema que lo haga, siempre y cuando no se meta en los mismos alborotos que usted, Manbaravan.

-¿Qué yo? –Abrió falsamente los ojos, fingiendo sorpresa. – Pero si no hago nada…

La mujer tan sólo entrecerró los ojos escéptica y apretó los labios en una fina línea antes de cerrar la puerta de forma brusca.

 _Ella_ se cubrió los labios con las manos, intentando no romper en carcajadas, tratando de no profundizar en ese dato de su vida privada de la que tan poco hablaba..

-¿Tú? ¿Una santa?

-Pero si lo soy. –La empujó amigablemente antes de llegar a uno de los pasillos. Revisó la piel, logrando que la pobre joven explotara en rojo. –…Por cierto. ¿No tienes ningún tipo de comezón?

-¡Sabía que habías metido algo en la comida! –Cerró el escote que la alquimista había abierto curiosamente, de golpe.

-Sólo fue para ver si las pociones te hacían efecto. –Alzó los brazos y los hombros, como si fuera algo casual.

-De lo peor… Eres de lo peor… Espera… ¿Se lo has dado a Akko?

Asintió, con una enorme sonrisa, antes de esquivar un almohadazo apenas abrió la puerta.

-¡Woah! ¿A qué viene tanta violencia innecesaria?

-¡SUCYYYYYYYYYY! –Akko estaba furiosa, y la mencionada entró a reír a carcajadas al notarla con todo tipo de ronchas por el rostro. -¡ARREGLA ESTO YA MISMO, MALDITA SEAS!

-Ya, ya…. –La alquimista encontró una de sus pociones y un algodón. Lo acercó con un palillo, logrando que Akko tuviera un flashback muy interesante sobre aquella cosa que le puso e hizo que su cabeza literalmente explotara y creciera su nariz en punta, por la reacción química. Lo acercó, sentándose en el piso tranquila, mientras la chica se hizo atrás, mirando con desconfianza.

-¿Qué tiene eso?

-Sólo un poco de alcohol y una poción para desaparecer la comezón y manchas, no te preocupes.

-¿Me voy por casi un mes y así me recibes?

Sucy sonrió de oreja a oreja, respondiendo poco convencional al puchero de Akko.

-Es mi toque personal, ya lo sabes.

 _Ella_ se rió en voz baja, mientras buscaba una de los vendajes que Sucy le había pedido.

-De lo peor, eres de lo peor… ¡Pica! ¡Pica! ¡Pica! ¡Picaaaa!

-Ahora, necesito que cierres el pico y dejes que te vende las partes expuestas. El calor cataliza el proceso de curación.

-¿Segura que no es una de tus mentiras? ¿Funcionará?

-Totalmente. –Hizo un gesto de Boy Scout, solemne, sin embargo, era notoria la mirada de pura burla. –Además no tienes a quién recurrir. Funcionará. Ten fe en mi poción mágica especial.

-Mentirosa. –Achicó aún más si fuera posible sus ojitos pardos y dejó tratarse. Sintió cómo los suaves dedos de la alquimista acariciaron su piel y se relajó un poco, aún sintiendo que el cuerpo volvía a percibir esa exaltación extraña como siempre. Su corazón se aceleró y quedó mirando el rostro concentrado de su amiga. No sabía por qué, pero una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, mientras permitía que la curara, a pesar de que ella fuera quien iniciase este caos, una vez más. En medio del proceso de curación, sintió un exabrupto y se lanzó a apretujarla, restregando sus mejillas. .- ¡TE EXTRAÑÉ TANTOOOOOO!- Lloriqueó.

-Ella, Akko me molesta. –Sucy fingía desagrado. Notaba una mirada complacida y feliz, aún cuando intentara despegarse usando sus brazos.

La joven se rió entre dientes y puso las manos en sus caderas, mientras observaba que Akko por primera vez, dejaba de reprimirse a la hora de tocar y acariciar a Sucy. Estaba decidida en ayudarlas para que pudieran estar juntas en el momento que se marchara. Sin embargo, sintió que algo en ella comenzaba a resquebrajarse y un sentimiento de dolor diferente a los que anteriormente había percibido, carcomía su conciencia. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de autoconvencerse de que era lo correcto. _Ella_ debía marcharse luego de terminar sus quehaceres, o viviría condenada en el espejo.

Quería tener descanso, una vez más.

Reinaba el silencio en la habitación. Era de noche, Akko dormía mascullando una venganza sangrienta por el recibimiento tan particular de Sucy. La alquimista estaba en su cama, pero Ella se mantuvo en una de las sillas, mirando la ventaba, pensativa. Las estrellas brillaban intensamente esta noche. Seguía revisando su libreta, tachando y agregando cosas ¿Con qué empezar?

¿Ir de viaje por un día a Francia?

¿Visitar el resto de Inglaterra?

¿Conocer la tierra de su madre?

No estaba segura. Todas le tentaban.

Pero algo le decía que antes que eso, debía encontrar su cuerpo, puesto que no sería fácil de hallar.

Tenía miedo. Rompió un lápiz, las manos le temblaban. Por momentos, sabía que parte de sus recuerdos eran demasiado idílicos. Hacía tiempo que hasta había empezado a desconfiar de estos. Probablemente no eran reales o le fueron implantados por alguien más. Era cruel, pero de seguro quien lo ejecutó fue porque…

Su pasado había sido muy doloroso.

Se levantó de la silla, yendo directo a la puerta. No quería ir sola, tenía miedo. Sabía que perdería parte de esa felicidad y el toque especial de los Cavendish cuando la mentira se cayera de una vez por todas y quedara tan sólo, la cruda y gélida verdad. Se detuvo antes de salir, no voluntariamente sino porque algo o alguien la detuvo, tironeando con suavidad de su ropa, para llamar la atención.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Yo…

-No vayas sola a buscar tu cuerpo. Mañana te acompañaremos.

-Creo que debo hacerlo sola, Su…

Sintió unos dedos helados cubrir delicadamente sus labios. _Ella_ se ruborizó, una vez más, antes de dejar que la chica la acariciara. Las piernas flaquearon. Estaba cansada, se encontraba muy exhausta. Toda la tensión vivida, todo el dolor que fue guardando en un cajón. Aquellas dudas que carcomían su conciencia. Sus rodillas chocaron contra la madera, al caer de bruces y abrazó la cintura de la bruja, sintiéndose tan pequeña e indefensa como un recién nacido. Le temblaban las manos y el cuerpo. Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas.

Era un fantasma.

Pero como lo que era, también tenía sentimientos y estos estaban peleándose constantemente en su cabeza, logrando que se resumiera en un maldito caos.

Percibió las suaves caricias en el cabello y la espalda, antes de que Sucy la tomara por la barbilla. Sucy inclinó el cuerpo, arrodillándose. El silencio reinaba este ambiente y pese a que podría ser embarazoso, se sentía bien. Muy bien. Quedaron contemplándose un largo rato, antes de que la extravagante bruja terminara por acortar las distancias y depositara un beso ardoroso en los labios de Ella. La chica la llevó contra ella, expresando no sólo el cariño sino el miedo que abrigaba. Y lo agradecida que estaba de no quedarse sola luego de decirle la verdad.

-Gracias… -Susurró Ella, a la vez que mimaba las mejillas de Sucy. –Gracias por aceptarme, a pesar de haberte mentido. Estoy muy agradecida de que no me odiaras por engañarte para experimentar de _esa_ manera contigo, haciéndome pasar por Akko. Gracias por aceptarme hasta casi hacer el amor.

-Tranquila…

-Soy muy afortunada. Akko lo es más, porque la amas. Sé que lo haces. –Ella la apretujó contra su cuerpo, reacia a dejarla ir. Sucy la constriñó contra ella, sin emitir ninguna palabra.

-Vamos… -Susurró con dulzura, tomándola de las manos para incorporarla. Caminó los metros hasta la cama y casi con el pulso bailándole en los oídos, la recostó en su cama. – Deja de agradecer lo que no debes.

 _Ella_ se sobresaltó, cuando los labios de Sucy volvieron a atacar los suyos de forma más experimentada y sensual. Se afianzó mejor contra su cuerpo, sentándose a horcajadas, mientras permitía que Ella la abrazara por la espalda, para responder al beso largo e intenso. Sucy acarició los hombros y bajó un poco la blusa, revelando parte de los pechos de Ella para acariciar escuetamente la piel con su boca, muerta de ese deseo que de manera tan abrupta había sido anulado aquella tarde. No obstante, terminó deteniéndose para no profundizar a sabiendas de que no estaban solas.

… Totalmente ajenas de que una despierta Akko había observado y oído toda esta escena.


	9. I Know You

**PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFF No puedo creer lo RÁPIDO que llegaron esos comentarios. Me siento feliz. Les juro que siento tanta felicidad que escribí este capítulo enseguida.**

 **Tiene drama.**

 **Más llanto**

 **Y la cosa se hará más fuerte.**

 **Quiero avisar que probablemente sí deba cambiar el Rate en uno o dos episodios. ¿Por qué? Porque habrá situaciones de violencia extrema.**

 **¡En el próximo capítulo se sabrá la verdad sobre Ella Cavendish!**

 **¿Están preparados?**

 **Mientras tanto, disfruten de este.**

 _ **Muchas gracias por todo, gente hermosa**_

 _ **Les quiero tantísimo**_

 _ **¡Comenten qué les ha parecido este episodio!**_

 _ **ADIOSÍN~**_

* * *

 **Reviews anónimos:**

 **Fer: ¡Muchas gracias, he aquí la continuación! No pierdas el hilo porque las cosas se complicarán!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Little Witch Academia no es nada mío, en absoluto. Sólo escribo para distraerme. La franquicia pertenece a un señor nipón llamado Yoh Yoshinari.**

* * *

 **I KNOW YOU**

Akko despertó por la mañana con la sensación de que sería uno de esos días la mar de complicados. De esos que uno desearía no haber abierto los ojos, arroparse en la cama y dejar que pasen. Al dar la vuelta su torso, encontró que la cama de Sucy estaba completamente vacía. Ni siquiera se hallaba Ella en la habitación. Tragó con dificultad y poco a poco recordó lo que había presenciado la noche anterior.

Sintió bronca

Traición

Y celos.

Tantísimos celos que carcomían su corazón.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos, mientras cubría el rostro con el brazo.

Lo escuchó durante la noche, luego de que Ella hubiera caído de bruces al suelo, mientras lloraba y montaba toda una escenita lastimera.

No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando delante de sus narices. Con lo mucho que le había costado admitir que Sucy le gustaba, de verdad sentía que era una daga por la espalda. ¡La había ayudado! ¡Le había dado su cuerpo! ¡Todo para que cumpliera su maldito sueño! ¡Pero no imaginaría que este sería acostarse con su mejor amiga! ¿Dónde estaba la bondad de los Cavendish rondando por esas venas muertas? ¡ _Ella_ estaba muerta, no existía en este mundo de no ser por Akko y ahora Sucy! ¡Y habían experimentado! ¡Casi habían hecho el amor con su cuerpo! Lo peor es que Sucy lo supo todo el tiempo. Todo ese maldito tiempo había estado fingiendo que Akko era Ella, seguramente para tomar ventaja. De hecho, era muchísimo peor que los miles de experimentos que hacía con ella sin su consentimiento. Sintió hasta repulsión imaginarse esos besos y las caricias, a sabiendas de que no estaba en sus facultades para decidir. Que la verdadera Akko se hallaba encerrada en una habitación, con gente muerta, esperando a que Ella cumpliera sus estúpidos y ridículos sueños.

Mordió su labio inferior, intentando también despejar la idea de que Sucy y Ella no sólo habían tenido algo usando su cuerpo, sino que ahora que el fantasma poseía uno, la había reemplazado completamente. Había algo extraño entre ellas desde que volvió a la habitación, el día anterior. Hasta le había parecido que estaban besándose, cuando abrió la puerta.

Ahora lo tenía claro, en full resolution.

Si no quería verlo, era porque, de verdad, Akko se ganaba el premio a la idiota del año y ellas eran dos abusadoras sin escrúpulos. Ni siquiera para estas cosas era buena. Pero… Ese era el principal error que había cometido: Pensar que nadie se fijaría en la persona que secretamente, se había interesado desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Y esa sensación de seguridad, provenía por el simple hecho de que todo el mundo la consideraba lo suficientemente excéntrica como para repeler hasta al más fetichista de todos.

Las cálidas lágrimas ahora rodaban libremente por sus mejillas, mojando la piel de su brazo desnudo. Se dio vuelta, boca abajo para dar rienda suelta a todo ese dolor que se había acomodado en su pecho siquiera sin pedir permiso. No podía culparla. Todo el mundo decía que ella se quedaría con Diana, obviamente Sucy en algún momento se cansaría simplemente de esperar a que abriera su corazón a ella. En principal, porque las habladurías eran fuertes.¿No?

Dolía demasiado.

Decidida, se levantó de la cama para trabar la puerta y volvió a acostarse.

No tenía ganas de verla por mucho tiempo.

¡Y mucho menos esas dos usarían **SU** habitación para coger!

* * *

Sucy llegó con Ella al cuarto y con sorpresa, descubrieron que estaba trabado desde adentro. Se miraron sorprendidas, la verdad es que habían ido al pueblo a comprar un delicioso desayuno que fuera un aliciente para el día ajetreado que les tocaría pasar. Además, encontraron a Úrsu…no, Chariot por el pasillo, recién venida de las vacaciones que se había tomado y les entregó una carta donde Lotte que avisaba que esa tarde también estaría ya en Luna Nova. Por alguna razón, Sucy sintió una felicidad inmensa, por lo cual, estaba impaciente por decirle la buena nueva a una Akko que sin dudas, estaría muy dormida.

Pero la habitación estaba herméticamente cerrada.

-Akko… Abre la puerta… -Susurró Sucy, golpeando suavemente la madera para que escuchara. –Vamos, dormilona.

Atendió a Ella reía entre dientes y luego buscaba la varita de Sucy para hacer un hechizo. El _click_ había sido apenas audible y esta se abrió de par en par, sin ningún tipo de infortunios. Dentro de la habitación, Akko estaba boca abajo, cubierta con las sábanas.

 _Ella_ se fue a preparar el desayuno, mientras Sucy se acercó a la cama. Tocó levemente el hombro de la joven y luego intentó destaparla, probablemente la muy tonta se asfixiaría si seguía ahí abajo.

-Déjame en paz. –Mandó con gran determinación la adolescente, mientras intentaba cubrirse de nuevo, en un violento ademán. Su voz sonaba muy molesta y por alguna razón, hasta le pareció que estaba llorando. –Desayunen, la poción de anoche me cayó mal.

Sucy notó que había algo fuera de lugar. Entrecerró los ojos. Realmente estaba chocante y eso le llamaba la atención. Su curiosidad morbosa siempre le jugaba varios reveces, pero esta vez estaba en lo cierto. Nunca se imaginó que vería a una Akko muy pero muy molesta con ella.

-Tengo un analg…

-¡No quiero nada! ¡Y menos de ti!

La conversación se cortó ahí.

Sucy quedó unos largos minutos observando al bulto de la cama, sin realmente saber qué hacer. Tragó con dificultad y luego se dirigió a Ella, sonriéndole como pudo. La verdad es que sentirse rechazada por Akko era realmente doloroso. No le había gustado nada y una sensación muy pesimista se instaló en su pecho. Casi torturándola.

Desayunaron en completo silencio, sin dejar de contemplarse. Estaban fuera de lugar, sentían que esto que estaba pasando, obviamente tenía una razón muy grande. Una que ellas habían propiciado de manera egoísta. Sin embargo, Ella no sentía culpa. Creía que la actitud de Akko realmente era infantil y estúpida.

Por otro lado, una loca idea se cruzó por la mente de Sucy, tan descabellada; que hizo que la tostada se cayera de sus manos.

Akko estaba despierta la noche anterior.

Viró su torso hacia el cuerpo de la joven japonesa y luego recordó que la señorita Cavendish estaba con ellas. Quizás… quizás también había visto cómo se habían besado. Quizás había presenciado que esas caricias habían tomado rasgos muy eróticos para ser de simples amigas. Se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa y un nudo se formó en su garganta. No quería que pensara lo peor de ella. Sucy había cedido sólo porque esa Akko le dijo que si no aceptaba, la perdería para siempre.

Le dolía.

Pero tampoco quería forzarla a aguantar la situación. Si de verdad tanto daño le hacía, le daría espacio. Pero que primero, la escuchara.

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación, sobresaltándolas.

Cierto, había olvidado que Lotte volvería de Finlandia.

Se levantó, entusiasmada, para abrir pero con sorpresa encontró a la profesora Finnelan. Tenía los brazos cruzados y miró fijamente a una Sucy con los ojos a punto de llorar. Frunció el entrecejo. Esa niña había cambiado demasiado desde que… Los ojos giraron directamente hasta Ella, quien aún llevaba el cabello negro y los ojos claros, apretando aún más los labios, con cierto desprecio.

-Quisiera hablar con su prima. ¿Puede ser?

 _Ella_ se levantó en un santiamén y miró a la profesora, algo confundida. Luego, sonrió a Sucy, acariciando su brazo para darle un poco de paz y coraje. Salió con Finnelan, quien le rodeó los hombros, en un abrazo que nada tenía que ver con algo amistoso. Todo esto, se ejecutó en absoluto silencio.

-¿Seguirás ignorándome hasta el fin de los tiempos? –Le espetó Sucy, poniendo sus manos en las caderas. Akko no respondió, pero se hizo más pequeña en la cama, deseando desaparecer. -¡Oye, háblame, gran tonta!

-¡Déjame en paz! –Akko salió de su escondite y la enfrentó a dos palmos.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué carajos te hice?

-Las escuché. Las escuché toda la jodida noche. ¡Eso hiciste! -El mundo se había derrumbado para Sucy. Una vez más, se había mandado un error enorme. -¡Tú y Ella no han hecho más que traicionarme! Pues claro. –Rió, de forma muy falsa y llena de ira. -¿Quién no querría a Miss Perfección, bailarina clásica y amante profesional como lo es Ella Cavendish?

-¿Qué te pasa…?

-No volveré a hablarte.

Akko intentó volver a la cama e ignorarla a toda costa, pero Sucy la tomó de los hombros y giró su cuerpo hacia ella.

-Escúchame. Fue una equivocación. ¿Entiendes?

-Besar, toquetear, seguramente morder mi cuerpo y quién sabe qué más, ¿Fue un malentendido? ¿De verdad? Dedícate a hacer pociones, porque para mentir apestas. ¡APESTAS, SUCY MANBAVARAN!

-Me comentó… Yo creí que tú dijiste… Que si no aceptaba eso, no volverías a ser mi amiga. –Sucy bajó la vista, temblando de timidez y terror. - De verdad le creí. Yo… No quiero… No deseo perderte. –La joven alquimista sacó su ´última carta de la manga. Era lo único que le quedaba, antes de sentir que de verdad, estaba perdiéndolo todo. La abrazó contra su pecho, tiritando por las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas sin ningún permiso. –Lo siento mucho. No fue a propósito. Sabes que jamás haría algo así sin tu consentimiento.

-¿Ah? Vives metiéndote conmigo.

-Pero un primer beso es muy importante. ¿Verdad? Tú misma lo dijiste.

-Cuando creía que eras honesta y me querías.

-Entiende que Ella me engañó.

-Tú dijiste que la habías reconocido.

-¡Eso juzgué! Pero quería pretender por primera vez que tú me querías de esa forma. ¿Es tan malo acaso?

-Sucy…

-¿Acaso tanto asco te doy?

Akko se mordió el labio inferior, intentando separarse, no obstante, la chica afianzó aún más su agarre. No iba a permitir que la viera llorar. Su maldito orgullo ya estaba por los suelos, gracias a toda esta situación horrenda.

-No seas idiota. Jamás dije algo así.

-Entonces entiéndeme. No fue mi culpa. –Sucy ahora la separó, tomándola de los hombros. –Yo creí que eras tú. Que tú, Atsuko Kagari te fijarías en mi como algo más y me había puesto muy feliz por ello. ¡Ahora que has escuchado todo, obviamente sabes que te amo! ¡No pude resistirme demasiado a _tus_ demandas y manipulaciones! -Akko se sorprendió cuando un agarre fuerte, con esos dedos huesudos como hierros, la apartaron de su cuerpo. La miró directo a los ojos, estos refulgiendo. No disimulaba que estuvo llorando todo este tiempo. Sus rosados labios hicieron una mueca de desesperación, los mordió con fuerza. -¿Es que no lo entiendes…? ¡TE AMO, AKKO!

Si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido.

Si estuviera al tanto que lo que estaba por ocurrir definiría para siempre esta relación

Si hubiera visto todas esas señales.

¡Claro que Sucy Manbavaran la amaba!

¡Todo el maldito instituto lo sabía y era otro punto más de por qué la gente no se le acercaba!

La friki de los hongos enamorada de la chica que obviamente era de Diana Cavendish.

" _Encima de friki, lesbiana. Qué horror"_

Akko no sabía qué opinar sobre el tema. Varias personas se lo habían apuntado. Lo venía sospechando desde hacía tiempo. Siempre detrás de su espalda, siempre protegiéndola, metiéndose sólo para hacerle una jugarreta y remendando todo luego; además de aceptar sus abrazos a regañadientes. Poco a poco, había dejado de ser cerrada y se había dado con más personas. Pero siempre giraba su cabeza y los ojos se enfocaban en ella. En Atsuko Kagari.

Sintió miedo.

Ni siquiera podía considerarla una amiga luego de todo lo que hizo.

Pese a que realmente sentía cosas más allá de una fuerte amistad por Sucy, estaba muy ofendida. Sabía y realmente tenía conocimiento que de que Manbavaran no haría algo así fuera de su voluntad, pero en ese momento, estaba tan furiosa, tan celosa que no midió las siguientes palabras:

-¡Eso te pasa por ser tan fácil! -Y Akko se dio cuenta que por primera vez en la vida, había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

El cachetazo que Manbavaran le propinó, había hecho que inclinara su rostro.

Akko se quedó mirando al vacío, impávida, con los ojos de par en par; temblando de espanto por la violencia del ataque. Helada como estaba, sólo giró lentamente la cabeza, para encontrarse con su mejor amiga, quien poseía sus orbes casi violetas de tanto llorar, el rostro totalmente descompuesto y con un gesto de puro dolor que se cruzaba por esas facciones que le parecían adorables. Toda picardía o mirada cómplice se había desvanecido.

Tan sólo había desolación.

Y mucho odio.

Akko cayó en la realidad de que jamás podría emendar esto.

Y por primera vez, debía ceder al orgullo de Sucy, antes de arrepentirse de verdad.

-…

-Su…

-¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!

Sólo pudo ver un borrón antes de caer en cuenta que estaba sola en la habitación.

La realidad la golpeó duramente al aceptar que probablemente, Sucy se marcharía de Luna Nova para siempre.

Y que esto, había sido su total culpa.

 **FIN DEL NOVENO CAPÍTULO**


	10. Games

**¡nuevo capítulo! Les pido perdón por haberme tardado TANTO. Estuve con varios estudios de salud y el viernes pasado fue mi cumple. ¡Ahora sí, aquí está el nuevo episodio!**

 **Os quiero**

 **Disfruten.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios, díganme qué les ha parecido este también, ¿Si? Lo mejor para vosotres.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: NADA me pertenece salvo Ella. Todo lo demás, a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

 **GAMES**

 _Ella_ Cavendish entró en la habitación, levantando una ceja, mientras la profesora se acercó suavemente hacia la joven. Observó que una de las manos de la mujer le quitó algún tipo de salida fehaciente. Acercó su nariz aguileña a la chica, mientras seguía investigando minuciosamente.

-Vaya que eres buena aparentando ser una niña inocentona.

-¿Qué….? ¿Qué pasa?

 _Ella_ tembló de miedo.

-¿Qué has hecho para que Sucy Manbavaran te proteja de esa manera? ¿Con qué mentiras le has venido?

-No sé de qué hablas…

-¿No?

-Soy la prima, por favor. ¿Por qué me trata de esa forma? –Se encogió, un poco asustada por la cercanía de los rostros.

-No te cansas de engañar a las personas que más te quieren ¿Verdad? Tus jueguitos mentales sucios con los que te la has pasado de maravillas, se terminaron. ¡Te conozco! ¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo me traicionaste y a otras compañeras que habíamos peleado tan duro para que te libraran de esa esclavitud dura que te habían impuesto? –Un dedo fino y largo acarició la barbilla de Ella, quien se apretó más contra la pared.

-No sé… De qué está hablando.

-¡Deja de jugar!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Ella Cavendish! ¡Fui tu compañera! ¡Yo fui parte del jurado defensor cuando te llevaron a juicio, antes de que te encerraran en ese espejo!

Una estrambótica y frívola sonrisa se hizo paso en los labios de la joven Cavendish. Alzó las cejas, frenando el acto de estar asustada y de ser inocente, en el segundo. Finnelan apretó los dientes, totalmente dispuesta a atacar si la joven se defendía con magia negra a la que era entusiasta adepta cuando estaba viva.

-Oh… ¿Así que tú has sido una de esas alumnas ejemplares que me condenó a esa estúpida prisión?

* * *

Sucy observó la ventana enorme del gran tren que estaba a punto de arrancar. Encontró con la mirada a Ella, quien traía unos bolsos enormes con ella. Sonreía radiantemente y trataba de cambiar el semblante en el rostro de su compañera. Para no arruinar el momento, Sucy siguió el estado de ánimo.

Aún le dolía tanto lo que Akko había dicho de ella.

No podía perdonárselo, había un límite para todo.

Sabía muy bien que faltó a su palabra de no abandonarla sin dar explicaciones, pero en este momento estaba tan enojada y tenía tantas cosas para hacer, que no había más tiempo que perder. Así que, reunió sus escasas pertenencias mientras la chica se hallaba en el comedor seguramente llorando toda la situación a su gran amiguita Diana. Nadie sabía que se había marchado y que si fuera por ella, no volvería jamás a Luna Nova.

Inglaterra le sabía a algo que tuvo y que perdió.

Inglaterra era sinónimo del mayor desengaño de su vida.

Y Sucy tenía fobia al fracaso.

Una vez que llegaron a la primera ciudad, Ella salió corriendo del tren. Casi había olvidado todo, de no ser porque Sucy estuviera ahí. Se volvió sobre sus pasos y tomó las pertenencias, gritando y festejando, hasta había logrado que su compañera sonriera aunque fuera un poco.

En algún momento se encontró frente a la imponente Torre Eiffel, conociendo el museo de Louvre y luego, respirando el puro aire de la campiña francesa. Terminaron alojándose en algún hotel alejado de la inmensa y populosa ciudad. Habían llegado apenas amanecía, los rayos del sol despuntaban. El canto de los pájaros, el verdor dorado de los alrededores llegaron a revitalizarla del todo. La chica encajaba tan bien con ese aire mundano europeo. Hasta se había comprado un sombrero francés y un vestido escocés que le quedaba bonito, de color rojo. Sus zapatos fueron reemplazados por unos preciosos mocasines charolados.

Sucy también sufrió un par de transformaciones en su aspecto _. Ella,_ usando toda la fortuna que había heredado, decidió regalarle un bonito conjunto de color azul. Le daba un poco de pena llevarlo, la falda era corta, pero según la rubia, le lucía espléndidamente las piernas. Así que poco a poco, fue tomando confianza. Hasta osó usar un escote pronunciado, resaltando sus atributos femeninos. Sonrió cuando Ella le daba un dulce beso en los labios, apretujándola contra su pecho con adoración.

Caminar por las tardes entre los árboles de copa alta, mientras observaban el atardecer, parecía que todo lo que habían vivido en Luna Nova tan sólo fuera un feo pasado.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó la joven inglesa, con curiosidad.

-Pues estoy en la capital del romance. ¿Cómo crees que me siento? –Sucy sonrió escuetamente.

 _Ella_ se ruborizó levemente, mirando para otro costado.

-Bueno... Es un bonito atardecer ¿Verdad?

-Lo es.

Quedaron observando la puesta de sol largamente, luego de la deliciosa merienda con Croissants. Visitaron algunos lugares culinarios de renombre, como Auberge Pyrénées Cevénnes para comer una de los guisos más deliciosos del mundo. No pudieron evitar pasar por la Fromagerie, Sucy se enamoró de unos cuantos quesos ahí. Pero principalmente, caminaron por el Marché des Enfants Rouges, mercado más antiguo de París, donde compraron varias de las provisiones, antes de ir a la campiña francesa. Ella la arrastró hasta el negocio Du Pain et Des Idées, para que probara los Croissants más deliciosos que Sucy tuvo el lujo de probar. La aprovisionó de ropas nuevas y de gusto no sólo exquisito sino preciso. La verdad es que Sucy no podía estar más agradecida con la persona que tenía a su lado. La señorita Cavendish era tan feliz que por un momento habían olvidado que este sería el último viaje que haría. Pero ¿Para qué pensar en cosas tristes si se puede ser feliz con el presente?

Si bien, cada noche era una nueva tensión sexual entre ambas, siguieron fortaleciendo la relación sin consumar nada. Los besos por momentos se volvían más candentes y eróticos y otros, apenas si pasaban por algo lujurioso. Compartían una hermosa cama matrimonial, sencilla y que daba a uno de los ventanales más grandes del hotel. Los viñedos eran lo que apenas veían cuando salían a tomar el desayuno en el balcón, con el acompañamiento adorable del cantar de los pájaros.

Sin embargo, tuvieron que decirle adiós a París, _Ella_ entre lágrimas, para dirigirse directamente hasta Italia en barco.

Sucy quedó completamente impresionada por el vasto paisaje que le mostraba el puerto de Génova. No sólo por la ciudad que se había conglomerado ahí, sino por las enormes montañas que decoraban el paisaje. El aire limpio y casi libre de contaminación, hizo que olvidara por primera vez, que estaba ahí también para recoger los hongos más exóticos de la región. El tren las llevó en un suspiro hasta La Toscana, donde pasaron un agradable momento en ese campo verde y lleno de vida. Podría decirse que no había diferencia entre la campiña francesa y la italiana, de no ser por las construcciones, las casas y la belleza inigualable de una y la otra. El encanto hacía que la memoria de la cámara digital no diera a basto para las fotos. Recorrer el poblado con total libertad, de la mano de Ella hacía que fuera una experiencia única. En especial cuando se cruzaba con algo oriental que la llevaba a los viejos recuerdos amargos que había presenciado en Luna Nova.

Sin embargo, una vez que llegaron a Italia del Sur, tomando un delicioso ristretto, se dio cuenta lo fantástica que era esa tierra. Todas las mañanas que se quedaron ahí, despertaban para dar un paseo y caminar unos cuantos kilómetros, mientras disfrutaban de ese bellísimo sol y del paisaje. Luego, salían directo al pueblo para desayunar algún café y mezzaluna o algún panecillo dulce. Poco a poco, la herida en el pecho de Sucy iba cerrándose, hasta quedar en la absoluta nada. Había una fiesta en el pueblo donde Sucy por primera vez en la vida terminó siendo arrastrada a la ronda de personas, bailando alegremente. El rostro de "Lo siento" totalmente mal fingido de Ella, mientras la grababa entre risas; había sido sinónimo de traición. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero lo había pasado realmente maravilloso en ese momento. En especial cuando un italiano alto y muy educado, había intentado ligársela.

Pero todo tiene un fin

Y el viaje de Ella también.

Con los bolsos atiborrados de recuerdos, música, regalos y ropa, además de comida que habían podido ordenarla por medio de mensajería mágica, llegaron a los campos amplios de Luna Nova. Obviamente, la profesora Finnelan las esperaba de brazos cruzados.

-¿Decidieron ser alumnas responsables y volver?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Manbavaran había observado un gesto algo extraño en las delicadas facciones de Ella.

Uno lleno de irritación.

-¿Has averiguado lo que dijiste que harías?

-Pasen.

Cuando pasaron por los pasillos del instituto, un par de alumnas se habían volteado. Obviamente, nadie reconocía a Sucy. No es que tuviera un look demasiado cambiado, de hecho, parecía el mismo aire taciturno. Pero sonreía. Realmente tenía una mueca de felicidad plasmada en su rostro.

Mientras una vez más, Finnelan se había marchado con Ella, Sucy sintió que su mundo se detuvo al escuchar la suave vocecita de Lotte.

-¿Sucy?

Con miedo, realmente reuniendo la mayor de las fuerzas, se volteó, antes de hacerle frente.

TODAS se hallaban ahí.

Lotte, Amanda, Jasminka, Constanze, Barbara, Hannah, Diana…

Y Akko.

Ignoró por completo a la japonesa cuando fue a saludarlas, a pesar de notar que las lágrimas se agolpaban en su rostro. Sin embargo, cuando Kagari estaba a punto de acercarse, dio la espalda y fue directo hasta la habitación donde de ahora en más compartiría con dos alumnas que vendrían el año entrante. Pidió expresamente no volver a ser involucrada con Atsuko Kagari en ningún sentido de la palabra y Ella tenía la suficiente influencia para lograrlo.

-¡Espérame! -Sucy caminó más rápido. -¡Maldición, Sucy, déjame hablarte! -Apretó los dientes, intentando ignorarla lo más posible. Toda esa herida que había logrado cerrar mientras viajaba y conocía el mundo junto a Ella, se había esfumado. Una vez más, debía enfrentar las consecuencias que ella había propiciado. Algo golpeó duramente su cabeza y se sorprendió al encontrarse con una Akko convertida en ratón.

-¿Qué demonios…?

-¡ESCÚCHAME!

-Lo siento. No.

-Por favor… -Akko comenzó a hipar, completamente llena de lágrimas. –Por favor, déjame decirte lo que deseo.

-No es no.

Akko se transformó rápidamente en humana, asustándola mientras tomaba su mano y la retenía contra una pared. Acercó peligrosamente el rostro, jamás en toda su estadía con Ella, había tenido el corazón latiendo así.

-¡Te amo!

Sucy estuvo a punto de reír por la ironía de la situación. Ahora era Akko la que rogaba ser escuchada, luego de que le dijera las peores palabras. Habían dolido terriblemente. Entendía su punto, de verdad lo hacía. Fueron las primeras cosas en las que pensó, luego de enterarse del engaño. Obviamente que había sentido culpa y terror porque se enterara. También comprendió la desesperación de Ella Cavendish. Pero Akko… Akko siempre actuaba de manera tan impulsiva y egoísta.

Estaba cansada

Harta.

Podrida de tener que aguantar sus caprichos.

-¿Estás enamorada de un monstruo? –Se cruzó de brazos. -Felicitaciones, has alcanzado un nuevo estatus en tu idiotez.

-Lo sé. Sé que estuvo mal, que fui una estúpida. Que sólo pensé en mí. Que nunca consideré tu perspectiva…. Diana…

-¿Diana?

-Diana me hizo entrar en razón, mientras tú estabas revolcándote con tu noviecita. Ella me ha abierto los ojos. –Akko pasó saliva con dureza, haciéndose casi daño.

Sucy puso los ojos en blanco, logrando irritar un poco a la japonesa.

-¿Congratulaciones?

-¡Estoy siendo seria!

-Y yo también lo soy. Apártate de mí. Sólo traes problemas y dolores de cabeza.

Sucy se retiró bruscamente de la chica y decidió caminar a paso ligero, ignorando todo sentimiento que se gestara en su corazón. Las lágrimas, nuevamente no pidieron permiso y cayeron por sus mejillas. Estaba a punto de sollozar, ya era demasiada decepción tener que soportar todo este teatro lastimoso que montaba la idiota que osaba llamarse su amiga.

-¡ _ELLA_ TE ESTÁ ENGAÑANDO!

Esto era el colmo.

Realmente… ¿Quién mierda se creía para decir algo tan cruel de…?

Sin pensarlo, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla. El semblante perplejo de Akko al verla llorar, la llenó de una vergüenza terrible. Intentó ocultarse, mientras limpiaba todo rastro, pero la japonesa tomó su rostro cariñosamente, acariciando sus mejillas. Sucy contempló que esos ojos no mentían. Que estaba siendo completamente honesta.

-¿Qué te pasa…?

-Tienes que escucharme muy bien. _Ella_ no es quien dice ser. Bueno, sí, pero…

-Explícate mejor ¿Quieres?

-¡ _Ella_ no recuerda su pasado porque ha sido anulado! –Akko estaba perdiendo la paciencia y tenía pánico de que esa Cavendish la escuchara por culpa del eco en el pasillo.

-Ajá, eso lo sé ¿Qué tiene que ver…?

Akko pegó sus labios al oído de Sucy, logrando que la joven bruja se ruborizara. Sin embargo, no habría ningún tipo de preparación mental para afrontar el baldazo de agua fría que vendría a continuación:

-Hay una razón por la que le borraron los recuerdos.

-¿Cuál?

-La condenaron por asesinato premeditado.

 **FIN DEL DÉCIMO CAPÍTULO**


End file.
